My Favorite Gentleman
by FranDS44444
Summary: Chad is 18 years old, in 1810. Sonny is 17, in 2010. They could never met right? Unless when Chad accidentally time travels and Sonny is involved. Can they figure out the reason of his time travel? A journey about boundaries and love. R
1. Promo

**_My Favorite Gentleman Promo_**

**Everything started with simple curiosity…**

"_Who is the boy in the statue Daddy?" Seven year old Sonny asked pointing at the statue in middle of the meadow. Her dad stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_He was a wealthy boy that lived in these lands during the 1800's"_

**And with the discovery of a secret meadow.**

""_This place, it's a secret understood? Nobody can know about it and if you ever have a problem you can go there. It's a really good place when you feel sad, it cheers you up and it's magical" Her dad said loudly but as he finished it was just a whisper._

"_I promise I will keep it a secret" Little Sonny replied chirpily._

**Her dad had told her that the meadow was magical… but Sonny didn't realize how true those words were until ten years later.**

"_W-who are you? Why do you look like the statue?" It was a whisper but Sonny couldn't control her voice well. The boy looked exactly like the statue! Had even the same clothes and appeared out of nowhere. What kind of sick joke was this?_

_The boy took Sonny's hand and kissed it as he bowed "Good evening fine Lady. Let me introduce myself. My name is Chadford Dylan Cooper, son of Lord Charles Daniel Cooper. I'm 18 years old. Now would you like to tell me what year is this?" _

**Soon she is living the adventure of her life…**

"_This is a TV" Sonny said, pointing at the TV._

"_I beg your pardon?" Chad asked, his eyes glaring at the Television._

_Sonny sighed and pointed once again at the TV._

"_This is a Television; you can see people do things in real life but for you to see"_

"_Well, I firmly believe that this barf bag you call TV is sent from the devil to doom us all" Chad said seriously and Sonny couldn't help but laugh._

**Danger**

"_Do you think if we go through the well it will open a portal to your world?" Sonny asked, her arms folded and a concerned look in her eyes._

"_I truly believe so" Chad said, running a hand through his blonde hair._

"_But what if you don't end up back in 1810? What if you end up in another era? A dangerous era." _

"_Then I shall take the risk with honor, I beg you to stop worrying my dear Sonny"_

"_I have to, I'm going with you!" Sonny's brown eyes stared at him intently. There was no going back now._

**Trouble**

"_So what was the last thing you remember?" Sonny was sitting next to Chad in the bench. How could he wear those robes? Weren't they uncomfortable?_

"_Well, I was here in the meadow because I needed time to think."_

"_Were you upset?"_

"_Yes, I shall tell you that my father was planning to wed me with Lady Auburn, but I don't feel anything towards her so I had to run away and now I ended here and I have no idea how to go back to my time" He said, holding his head between his hands._

_Sonny sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder awkwardly "I'll help"_

**Bickering**

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Good!" _

"_Good!"_

"_Ugh! Being around you gives me mulligrubs in my collywobbles!" Chad said, frustrated._

_Sonny gaped at Chad as if he had grown three heads._

"_I give you what in the what?" She asked, clearly confused. She would never get used to his old and formal speaking._

**Friendship**

"_I don't care I'm from another time, It doesn't matter! My heart beats the same as yours and time can't stop our relationship to flourish, you are my friend and not even time can change that" Chad said, his piercing blue eyes staring back at her brown eyes. _

**Jealousy**

"_I loathe her!" Sonny said with gritted teeth. Alyssa could piss her off so easily._

"_Whoa, Loathe is a strong word Allison, but I agree that she is a bad egg" He shrugged, placing a hand in her lower back. Sonny ignored his odd choice of words and continued talking. _

"_But I just do! She just came and flirted with you!" _

_Chad smirked and leaned next to hear ear._

"_Jealous?" He asked_

**And maybe love…**

"_I don't know what I feel… I just know that when I think Chad has to marry Lady Auburn… I just feel hurt" Sonny said, her head down. Lady Greengrass stared at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_It it heartbreak my dear?"_

"_No, I don't think so because it isn't only my heart that is breaking but my whole body and soul" _

**But can they overcome their **_**big**__**differences**_**?**

"_I don't belong in your world Chad! And you clearly don't belong in mine! We are just… so different" Sonny looked up at Chad, her big brown eyes shining with tears. He leaned down and held her chin._

"_We might be from different times, we might be very different in fact but no matter where we are, we are the same in our hearts and we belong with each other" He smiled. _

**Will they stick together or will their tear apart?**

"_Good bye Chad" She half-smiled, kissing his cheek._

"_This is it?" He asked. His blonde hair longer than last time and a heartbroken expression on his face._

"_This is it"_

"_If I go, I won't come back" He whispered, his gaze holding hers._

"_I know" She choked out as a sob "But please, you have to, don't make this harder"_

**A Channy Story. There will be romance, anger, comedy, heartbreak and adventure! Don't miss FranDS44444'S newest story **_**"My favorite Gentleman" **_**A story about how love is more powerful than time, culture and beliefs.**


	2. Chapter 1 See beyond your eyes

**Hi people! This is the first Chapter of this story! Its kind of an prologue... the next chapter its so much better! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and **

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC  
**

_**My Favorite Gentleman**_

**Chapter 1: See beyond your eyes**

_Ten Years Ago_

"Daddy! Why are we here in the Woods?" A little brown-haired girl asked. She was 7 years old and her hair color matched her eyes. Her dad, a man in his forties was holding her little hand, smiling at his daughter's enthusiasm and curiosity. Both of them were walking down a path in the woods that was five minutes from their house. It was autumn and the trees had leaves in many different colors and they were falling all the time but it was a beautiful view, just like in magazines. It was five in the afternoon and the sun was starting to fade, making the sky look red with orange. Just wonderful.

"Because I'm going to show you a place so special that nobody knows about it" He whispered, placing his fingers on his lips as a matter of secrecy. His daughter gasped and smiled a big grin; she tugged her father's hand trying to make him walk faster.

"Come on daddy! I want to see it!" The man laughed and obeyed his daughter's commands. How could anyone resist her puppy eyes? When she grows up, no man will be able to resist her look or her personality; she was just so charming and full of life.

"Alright Sonny, now what do you see?" They had arrived now to a willow tree fortress. They were so big and so old that their long leaves touched the floor and if you wanted to see what was through it, you had to push the branches aside. The long leaves were like a curtain but it looked beautiful that way.

Sonny frowned at her dad and then looked at those willow leaves that were so close that you couldn't even see the tree's trunk. "Willow Trees?" She looked up to see at her dad who was smiling widely at those trees.

"Good, what else?"

"Nothing, you can't see nothing Daddy! Just long leaves!" Sonny whined clearly frustrated at her dad's question.

"Well" He held a firm grip on Sonny's hand and tugged forward the leaves. "Sometimes honey, you have to see beyond your eyes" Then he left Sonny's hand and pushed a tree's long leaves aside like a curtain revealing a marvelous view. Sonny gasped and her eyes went big with surprise. There it was the tree's trunk but behind it there was a beautiful meadow with a statue in the middle and a rusty bench. There were flowers everywhere although most of them were yellow due to the autumn but nonetheless it was beautiful. There was also an old stone well in a corner. All the meadow was surrounded by willows and you couldn't see anything else beyond the leaves. Sonny walked forward until she was in front of the statue.

The statue was old, probably from 1800's. It was the stone statue of a young boy who probably had 17 or 18 years old. He was wearing knee high boots, trousers and a shirt with a type of cravat tie. He was also wearing a long overcoat. Surprisingly, his hair style was kind of modern, it was a normal man hair length with fangs that covered his forehead but the hair was a bit messy and spiked at the sides. He was tall, about 5'9 and thin but not weak, just manly and muscular enough. He was smiling and had a perfect smile which was rare in those times. Sonny frowned, she wanted to know his hair and eye color but since it was a stone statue, everything was grey.

"Who is the boy in the statue Daddy?" Sonny asked pointing at the statue. Her dad stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He was a wealthy boy that lived in these lands during the 1800's"

"Why there is a statue of him?"

"Well, his house was built where ours is now but it was much bigger, I think that it occupied our house space and our two neighbors next door too"

"Wow that's really big!"

"It is, well this boy used to come here a lot because few people came here and it was really private but one day, he just disappeared"

"Disappeared?" Sonny asked frowning.

"Yes. They said that before his disappearance he had begun to spend more and more time here but then he just disappeared, it was as if he had vanished. His father had searched for him for months but they never found him so years later when the dad was going to die he made people to create a statue in honor of his lost son"

Sonny had been listening to the story her dad told her. How could that boy disappear and why?

"Does he have a name?" She was really curious about the boy in the story.

"I don't know baby girl, he died a long time ago" Her dad stared intently at the statue as if he would remember the boy's name just by staring at him.

"Are there any relatives living daddy?"

"I don't know sweetheart, he possibly died almost 200 years ago, and maybe there are no descendants left"

Sonny let out a sigh. She thought it would be cool to meet someone who lived in the 1800 but it was impossible, there wasn't such thing as time travelling. She turned around, admiring the view. "This is beautiful daddy" The view was great but she couldn't help but be a bit irked by the nameless statue and his story. Her dad smiled and grabbed her hand which was cold. The cold wind blew on her head making Sonny shiver and hug herself with her arm. It wasn't a good idea to be outside at this hour on autumn unless you wanted to catch a cold.

"Sweetie, remember that if you ever come back here, you have to know that your way back home is where the boy is looking at" Sonny nodded and looked up at the boy, whose head was a bit turned at the right looking at the willow trees where Sonny and her dad had passed through half an hour ago.

"Dad, how do you know about this place?"

Her dad smiled mysteriously and shrugged. "My dad knew about this place and showed me this place when I was your age. His dad did the same and his dad and so on and that's what I'm doing too" The seven year old nodded and grinned from ear to ear, happy to be confided this place that nobody knew about.

"Does mommy know about it?"

"Yes but she isn't interested and perhaps she has forgotten about it" Her dad's face was now serious and he pushed the leaves aside so they could pass without problem. "Sonny" He said seriously. Sonny looked up at her dad, now her neck hurting since he was very tall, well to a seven year old everyone is really tall.

"Yes Daddy?"

"This place, it's a secret understood? Nobody can know about it and if you ever have a problem you can go there. It's a really good place when you feel sad, it cheers you up and it's magical" He said loudly but as he finished it was just a whisper.

"I promise I will keep it a secret"

"Good girl, now come on let's go home"

Sonny followed her dad by the hand, wondering how this place could be magical. Were there fairies? Or maybe unicorns! Sonny giggled out loud, earning a weird look from her dad.

When they reached their home it was already dark. Her mother came running outside frantic.

"Where have you two been? I have been worried sick" She said loudly. Sonny's dad just sighed and walked inside.

"Relax Connie, we were in the woods"

"Sonny, go upstairs I need to talk with your dad" Connie said, glaring at her husband. Sonny just nodded and walked upstairs but she sat on one of the steps, eavesdropping the conversation.

"What were you thinking Richard? Do you want to catch a cold? You can't risk your health!" Connie whispered at her husband.

Richard took a deep breath and sat on the couch. "It doesn't matter Connie, my cancer isn't going to leave"

"I know" Now Connie was sobbing in her husband's embrace.

Little Sonny didn't understand what they were talking about.

What was cancer? Was it a headache? Whatever it was that made her mom cry, she wanted it to leave.

_Present Time_

"Double cheese hamburger coming!" A female voice said. The restaurant was filled with clients and there were waiters everywhere. The noise was really loud and there was some music playing on the background.

A waitress stands out among the others. She is really beautiful, has long wavy brown hair, big brown eyes and a perfect smile.

"Welcome to Bob's Hamburgers, what would you like to order?" She stands in her red and white uniform with an apron, waiting for the clients to order.

"Do you have salads?" A black haired girl asks.

"Yes, we have egg salads, fruit salads and the mixed salad"

"I will have a fruit salad and a diet coke" The client says.

"I will have the same" Says another girl sitting in the same table.

The waitress nods and leaves to the kitchen to deliver the order.

"Two fruit salads and two diet cokes!"

"Sonny, your shift is over, you can go home now" A young man tells her. Sonny just smiles and nods taking off her apron.

"See you later Daniel"

"Bye Sonny"

Sonny left the restaurant and headed home. The sky is dark and the first stars start to appear however she didn't want to go home now since she knows she will find it empty as every day.

Sonny sighed and walked down the empty streets humming silently to herself.

"Sonny! Wait!" A female voice yelled. Sonny turned around and saw her friend Kat. Kat had curly brown hair and big grey eyes. They had been friends since they were 8, just after Sonny's dad died of cancer.

"Hi Kat, what are you doing?"

"I was just coming out from work and you?"

"Same, now I'm just heading home, I'm really tired"

Kat smiled tenderly and nodded. She understood Sonny's situation. Since Sonny's dad died, Connie had started to work double hours in order to maintain herself and Sonny but sometimes that wasn't enough so Sonny found a mid-time job in the restaurant as a waitress to gain some money for the house and for college.

"So have you been looking at Colleges recently?" Kat asked while they were walking.

"Not really but at least I think I know what I want to study"

"And what is it?"

"Maybe History or Biology" Sonny's eyes held no expression. Years ago she had lost the vitality she had when she was a child. Life had been hard with her and she had learned to live that way.

"Those are totally different things"

"I know but they are both things that I deeply love"

"And the woods?" Kat asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Sonny chuckled and nodded.

"And the woods"

"Gosh, I think you spend more time there than in the city or your own house, are you a werewolf and haven't told me about it?"

"Last time I checked I was still a seventeen year old girl" Sonny replied, with a half smile.

Soon they came to a split end and both of them chose different roads.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Kat said, waving goodbye at Sonny, who know had began to walk toward the woods.

After good ten minutes Sonny was in front of the willow fortress. She pushed the leave curtains, feeling the cold leaves touch her skin as she walked through them to the meadow. No matter how many times she had been there before, she was always surprised at its beauty.

There it was the statue of the mystery boy. Along the years, Sonny had become used to it and loved the statue; it was her friend even if it wasn't alive. Sonny dropped the bag pack she was carrying on the grass and laid down, watching the stars.

What her father had said was true. This place always made her feel better, more alive, and happier and it was sort of _magical_. It was as if she wasn't alone but it wasn't a scary feeling but a peaceful one.

_Flash Back_

_Richard sat in front of his desk, reading a book. Then a soft knock distracted him and he found Sonny in front of him._

"_What's wrong baby girl?" He asked, taking off his glasses and placing Sonny on his lap._

_Sonny rubbed her eyes and stared at her dad intently "I couldn't sleep daddy" _

"_Do you want to hear a story from that meadow?" Richard asked, kissing his daughters forehead. Sonny nodded eagerly and placed her head on his chest._

"_When I was 15 years old, I was in the meadow all alone, watching the stars. I had been really sad that day because it was Christmas and the news said there wasn't going to be any snow" Sonny head at her dad's story, she always loved when her dad told her a story, his voice was peaceful and made her feel at ease. "Have you seen the well in the meadow?"_

"_Yep"_

"_Well, I had a coin and threw it at the well wishing that it would snow and one hour later, snowflakes were coming down the sky but the interesting part was that it was only snowing in the meadow, nowhere else"_

_Sonny gasped "Really?"_

_Richard chuckled and caressed his daughter cheek "Really, now let's go to bed"_

_End Flashback_

Sonny smiled at the memory. She missed her dad so much!

"Haven't talked to you in a long time C" She smiled and placed her arms below her head to support herself. She had named the statue C due to his initials printed on his overcoat that were CDC. She didn't know what they meant however she couldn't help but imagine. Maybe he was called Charles or maybe Collin. Since Sonny would never guess his real name she had concluded into calling him C. Plain and simple.

"I wonder what it feels to be a statue, probably I would get my legs sore or something" Sonny giggled "You know C, I have always wondered what color your eyes are, I think they are blue or green or a light color because of the way your pupils are carved" Her head turned around to look at C. "I think you must have been a really cocky person since your pose is like a Lord and you are more smirking than smiling. I guess they made a statue of yourself for a portrait since back then there weren't any pictures" She sighed "Sometimes I feel so silly talking to a statue but somehow I feel better talking to you and since there is nobody around here, they can't hear me and think I'm crazy"

"Today was awful C, I was going to class when out of nowhere Alyssa came and started to make fun of me just because I don't wear designer clothes! Then my boyfriend James hit me again, I'm scared C, I don't know what I should do; every time after he hits me he says that he is sorry and he won't do it again and of course I believe him but I don't think he will ever stop. But if I break up with him I will feel heartbroken because I think I love James, maybe I can turn him into a better guy" Sonny stood up and sat on the bench. "Or maybe I can't besides i'm a bit scared of him"

Sonny was a really smart beautiful and independent young girl but when it came to relationships and _maybe_ love, she was a disaster. She had been in three relationships before James and things didn't end up good, she was starting to lose faith in love, maybe it didn't exist at all. She would need a miracle to start believing in love.

Her eyes grazed at her cell phone_- whoa!_ She couldn't believe that she had spent an hour and a half in here! She needed to be home in 15 minutes so she would receive her mom's routine call to check on her.

She grabbed her bag pack and cleaned any dust off her pants and with a last glance at the mysterious statue and a final good bye, she was gone.

**So this is the first chapter! As i said.. its kind of an prologue :P the next chapt is so so much better! I cant wait to post it! :D But before i can do that... REVIEW! :D**

**- Emily  
**


	3. Chapter 2 A Wish

**Hi! I updated! :) I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I just love it! So read and enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC  
**

**_My Favorite Gentleman_**

**Chapter 2: A wish**

"I can't understand why you do like history! It's so boring" Kat whined. It was Monday and their first period was history with Miss Dolohov. Almost everyone hated history, it was so boring and they did nothing else than copying down however Sonny was fascinated.

Sonny chuckled "Come on, it is not that bad"

Kat rolled her eyes and smirked "I bet that you would marry someone from 200 years ago"

"Maybe" Sonny smiled "But he would be 200 and more years older than me and that would be just creepy" She shuddered

Both girls giggled and walked past the hall. Students stood against their lockers or engaged in deep conversations with their friends. The bell rang and it was a morning chaos.

"We could just skip class…" Kat suggested.

Sonny groaned "Don't be such a baby, come on" She tugged her friend's hand and dragged her inside the classroom.

People were sitting down and organizing their places. Miss Dolohov came in carrying some books and her hair in an old fashioned ponytail as always. Miss Dolohov was woman in her forties, had black hair and black eyes and she always wore knee high boots. Now they were studying 18th and 19th century, Jane Austen and everything possible they could learn about it.

Sonny day dreamed about those times, it must have been wonderful, except that women weren't respected as now but still…

"Why can't men behave like they did back then?" Kat sighed, staring off dreamily at the wall.

Sonny raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well, they treated woman with more formality and if they asked a woman to dance it was like a ritual! They were so respectful and romantic, they were such gentlemen" Kat said drifting back to la la land.

"I agree, but they were more macho I mean, they thought that woman only were useful for making babies and keeping the house in order!" Sonny exclaimed indignant.

"But I don't think that all man were like that, haven't you read Jane Austen? Those are great love stories"

"True, I wonder if there is still that kind of man out there"

"I think there are, just few of them" Both girls sighed. Why there were few gentlemen nowadays? Sonny closed her book when the bell signaled the end of the period and walked down to her locker.

The day went by like that, in a routine.

"Hello" A male voice said from behind. Sonny turned around, her back touching her locker and met her boyfriend's face.

"Oh… hi James" She looked down, avoiding any visual contact with him. Their relationship had changed so much since they firstly began dating 3 months ago. He now ignored her and hit on girls in front of her! Not mentioning that if Sonny did something he thought it was wrong, he would slap her.

"Look, I'm going out with Sarah tonight, you don't mind do you?" His voice was dripping sarcasm and cynicism. Sonny bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I don't" James' face was of pure bliss. Any girl would just slap him. _Hard_. "Because we are over" Sonny smirked. Feeling brave she turned on her heel to get out of his sight before she regretted it. He was still there, gaping at her locker like a total retard until a mask of anger over took his features.

"You are going to pay" He mumbled and took out his phone.

**. . . .**

Sonny marched down the street, straight to her house but first she was going to her favorite place in the whole world. _The meadow._

She sighed out loud. The sky was already dark but the moon and the stars were lighting enough to see where she was going. She was thinking hard about one subject.

Love and men

Should she give up on them? Every boy she had met turned out to be a total douche, except her dad but he was an exception of course. They only talk to her for grades, for bragging or talk about themselves.

First it was Zade, her first boyfriend. Sonny had been 14 at the time and she liked him a lot and he behaved like a good guy until one day she was walking through the school halls and Zade was with a bunch of his so called friends. He called her over and Sonny went over him with a happy grin on her face but the grin was soon wiped away when he forced her to kiss him or more called make out with him in front of his friends to prove she was his. Obviously Sonny broke up with him the next minute.

Then it was Justin. At first he seemed a sweet guy and they lasted for about 6 months! One day he said he loved her and Sonny was so happy, she finally thought she had found her love but when she said it back he said the worst think a man could say

Prove it.

And everybody knows what that means. Sonny with tears in her eyes refused and Justin broke up with her, ignoring her and saying she was a good for nothing.

And then James… but he was finally case closed.

She would never love again, it was too hard, too impossible and if love meant to get hurt again she was better off single and loveless.

There was no man out there for her. When all good man had gone? Was she hopeless?

She continued walking. The grass was wet and then more trees came into view. Sonny knew the way by heart; she could go to the meadow with her eyes closed. She inhaled deeply and the smell of flowers surrounded her. It was a sweet scent and the scent of pure air was around.

Then she heard a noise. It wasn't a normal noise; it was as if someone was following her. She turned around but she didn't see anyone. Must be paranoia or the wind but as soon as she turned around to continue walking there was a man in front of her.

"Hello honey" It was a guy, maybe in his mid twenties. Sonny couldn't move. She was petrified. "Don't do anything stupid and we will have a great time" He smirked and came closer to her, making her walk backwards until her back touched a tree.

"What do you want from me?" Her voice was trembling and all color gone from her face.

He smirked "Nothing, just some quality time, James said you were nice and wouldn't refuse" _James_? He was behind all of this?

Sonny didn't waste time and kicked him hard where it hurts the most. The man doubled on his knees and fell to the floor.

"What the hell!" He growled. She grabbed a fallen branch of a tree and hit him on the head. Of course it didn't do anything to him but it would make him a bit dizzy.

She ran fast and she could hear his voice yelling, fading away but she knew he was following her. Her lungs were on fire and she was about to give out until she saw the willow trees. Without thinking she passed the leave curtain and fell to the floor, feeling safe for once.

It was such a contrast, she felt safer here. Sonny stood up and walked to the well; to support herself otherwise she would fall since her knees were giving out. Her face was stained in tears.

The well was deep and empty. Sonny peered inside, sitting on the edges around the hole and supporting her back on the wood pillar that had a new bucket bought by Sonny to decorate the place. She inhaled deeply and glanced at the statue, wishing one thing.

She wished for someone to understand her. Someone that wasn't her mom or her friend Kat. Someone she could trust as much as her dad. Someone that she could love.

And she closed her eyes wishing that it could come true.

_**Back in 1810**_

A young man about 18 years old paced in front of two big wood doors, he was clearly nervous since he looked to the floor as he paced and his hands were behind his back. He had been called by the housekeeper to attend his father's office due to something he had to know. His father was an English distinguished business man and his mother had been a well known English Lady, however she had died before he was 7. His sister was married with a wealthy known man older than her and they lived far, that's why he didn't get along with his sister and never had. His parents had settled in America after their marriage because the business was really good and there wasn't much competition. However, this young boy had born here in America and didn't have an English accent, unlike his sister or father. He had grown up by the housekeeper and the people that worked at the manor since his mother had passed away.

The young man continued pacing in front of the office, waiting for his father's approval to enter. He had dirty blond hair that feel on his eyes like bangs and was a bit messy, spiked at the sides. He also had deep blue eyes and flawless skin. His cheekbones were slightly prominent and his chin too. This gave him a serious look but his eyes reflected a young soul. He had plump, soft lips and white straight teeth and when he smiled, he showed up cute dimples. He was tall, about 5'9 and thin but not weak, just strong and muscular enough.

He was wearing black knee high boots, white trousers and a white shirt with a type of cravat tie. He was also wearing a long black overcoat, those clothes very fashionable in the 1800's.

He was nervous. His father had demanded to see him as prompt as possible. His father was usually too busy to talk to his son but this seemed like an emergency.

"Come in" A deep male voice said. The young man turned his head towards the door and walked towards it. With a hand on the golden knob he opened it. The scent of willow wood invaded his nostrils. In front of him he saw a big maple desk with a lot of papers on it and a black inkstand. On the big leather chair sat a man in his mid sixties, with brown hair and deep blue eyes. His eyes looked tired and had bags under them, he looked straight at his son with his hands crossed over the desk.

His father nodded at his son, acknowledging him so he could sit. The young man sat in front of his father, his face emotionless, and contraire to what he was feeling.

"Chadford" Chadford remained silent, not daring to talk when his father was speaking. "Have you acknowledged why you are here my boy?" Chad shook his head.

His father sighed, a smile spreading on his face.

"Well my dearest son, I ought to give you splendid news!" He opened one of his drawers and took out a box of cigarettes that he used on special occasions. He opened it and offered one to his son.

Chad's face became confused. His father never offered cigarettes, just once when Chad had learnt how to ride a horse when he was 12 and another when he had learned to use a sword and a gun when he was 16.

"I am asking myself what are those splendid news, Father" Chad spoke for the first time since he placed a foot on the room. His voice was smooth and melodic and it certainly belonged to a wealthy young man.

His father smiled and accommodated himself better in his chair. "I shall begin, my dearest friend John Auburn and I have agreed to wed our children by the end of the year. Isn't it marvelous?"

Chad frowned, unable to digest those news. "What—"His father interrupted him.

"That family has twice our money son and Miss Auburn is such a lovely young woman. She is worthy of you. She has your equal common sense, equal social status and I shall tell you that she has a beauty that equals your expectative"

"I shall ask you father, what do you think is worthy enough for me? I do not attempt to deny that I think very highly of Miss Auburn, that I greatly esteem her but I shall not marry her with no love between us"

Charles, Chad's father remained silent, staring at his son with his cold blue eyes.

"I must not allow you to marry anybody who doesn't deserve you. I shall tell you that I think this marriage is the most proper thing to do, you are a well educated young man with a great fortune that will inherit as soon as I die which will happen soon and Miss Auburn couldn't be a better selection of a most suitable wife" His father had now stopped smoking his cigarette. His brow was tense, knowing that his son wanted to refute him. "Love is no necessary, as long as there is admiration from the woman to his husband"

"Excuse me" Chad said "and be assured father that I meant no offence to you, by speaking, in so quiet a way, of my interests. Believe me when I have told you that I agree that Miss Auburn is a splendid choice but I should not marry her if we aren't attracted to each other, it's not right" Chad was prepared to marry at a young age unlike most of men during those times however he wanted to marry with someone he loved and loved him and Daphne Auburn wasn't that someone. He was a romantic and had a warm soul even if he didn't show it and covered it with his bravado.

Daphne Auburn was the fifteen typical socialite girl that just bragged about what she had, was conceited and selfish but knew how to behave and was well educated. She was wealthy, was beautiful with her long blonde hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale and her body of a woman. She was the perfect bride. Even if Daphne and Chad were very alike in personality and status, they couldn't be more than just friends. There wasn't that attraction or spark.

Charles took a deep breath and opened his last drawer. After searching in it, he took out a little black velvet box and handed it to Chad. "Son, you shall marry Miss Auburn, it's all planned. I ought to tell you that you will propose her tomorrow when the Auburn's come" Chad's face was livid. He didn't want to marry Daphne! Deep inside he was a romantic. He wanted someone that was sweet, that had taste and that had passion inside her. Most of the girls he met just did as they were told, not having any passion to fight back.

Chad grabbed the little box and put it in his pocket and stood up. "You have certainly arranged our marriage but I refuse! I should just think that this is folly! I may say that this marriage is indeed convenient for our wealth, but not for my heart or my head"

"Were the insanity in the family, I should believe you mad. Your eccentricity and conceit touch the verge of frenzy!"

"Maybe I am insane! I shall just want one thing, to love with my whole heart. I know I speak in an unknown tongue; but I feel indifferent whether I am comprehended or not"

"Insolent child! I have done everything to assure your future! You shall marry Miss Auburn, or you won't inherit anything from me or the Cooper name!" Charles growled. He was furious, Chad never refused to do anything he was told.

Chad took a deep breath and stood up, walking towards the doors. Even if he did refuse to marry Daphne, his father would make him. "Where do you think you are going Chadford?"

"To think about my ruined future and my ruined heart" Chad left the room, closing the door, leaving a disheveled Charles staring in agape.

**. . . . **

Chad left his father's office and immediately ran outside. The night was cold and dark. The starts were bright and the moon enlightened the path. He inhaled the scent of the flowers and walked down the path to his favorite place in the whole manor. The meadow.

The night was different, there was something in the air, and it was very silent. Chad took out of his pocket the little black velvet box and opened. He took a sharp breath; there it was an engagement ring, but not any ring, his mother's. Chad admired it, caressing the heart shaped sapphire. The ring had a heart shaped sapphire in the middle and the sides of the bands had a delicate leaf design set with tiny diamonds. It was a simple but beautiful ring. Chad smiled softly and continued walking, the ring shining in the moonlight. Soon enough Chad found his willow trees he loved so much, they were big but he knew that in the years coming, their leaves would touch the ground, making the meadow disappear from sight. Chad placed the velvet box on his pocket and got inside the meadow.

His hair is messier from his hand running through it every time he thinks about what he has to do, about his soon marriage with Daphne. His blue eyes are dark with frustration and his clothes are wrinkled.

"This is just full of balderdashes! I cannot… but I have to… dash it all!" He said through gritted teeth. He supported himself on the edges of the well as he looked inside it. It's empty, it has been for several years now and the bottom can't be seen. Chad closed his eyes and leaned in closer to the deep of the well.

He placed a foot on the well's wall, supporting himself on the wood poles that supported the small well roof. With his two feet on the well's wall, he looked down. Chad took out a penny, ready to throw it inside the well after his wish.

He wished to be understood, to find love but his last wish was one thing… to get away from it all.

Then his eyes opened and before he could throw the penny into the well, his foot slipped and he fell into an endless fall.

_**Present Time**_

Sonny slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. It looked all the same but there was a different air, even the statue seemed weird, as if it was vanishing. Sonny just thought it was the fog though.

"Shuck well! How am I ever going to get out of this good for nothing place?" Sonny's face turned livid. Whose voice was that? It certainly was male but where it came from? Had the creepy man discovered her?

No it couldn't be it, this voice was different, and it was younger.

"Dang, I shall starve to death here" The voice said. This time she recognized that the voice sounded close, too close. She slowly looked down the well and there he was. A young man with blonde hair and wearing a… overcoat? Weird. She could barely see him since it was very dark.

The young man looked up and saw Sonny. His face turned into shock and then into anger.

"You have pushed me in here have you?" He asked, his voice echoed.

"What? I have not! I was sitting here and you just… appeared!" She said out loud, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark.

"Ha! I shall not believe you! Get me out of this place" Sonny was losing her patience, didn't he have any manners? Besides, he had a very weird way of speaking.

"Say please"

"I shall not! You pushed me in here in the first place!"

"No I haven't! Say please or I'm not helping you"

Chad mumbled nonsense stuff before looking up at her. He huffed and bit his lower lip in frustration.

"Fine! I shall say it" Sonny quirked an eyebrow, he spoke really weird.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"We are so good! Just say the damn word!" Both of them stared at each other agape. First because they just had a weird discussion and secondly because the young man was shocked a "lady" had swore! _Damn_ was a bad word to be used by a lady.

He smirked. "_Please_" He pronounced the word with each letter.

Sonny smiled "Alright, wait there, I'm going to throw you the rope that holds the bucket"

He sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. Soon his head was hit by something a bit heavy.

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think the rope was going to hurt you, anyway climb, its safe"

After some good minutes, he finally reached the surface and with Sonny's help he landed on the floor.

"Finally, I had thought I was going to die in that darkness" He whispered, placing his arm over his brow and closing his eyes in order to catch his breath.

Sonny walked closer to him and took in his appearance. He looked familiar but from where?

She frowned, what the hell was he wearing?

Black knee high boots, white trousers, a black overcoat and a white shirt with a type of cravat tie. Where had she seen that outfit? She looked over at the statue and then she realized.

He looked exactly the same as the statue. He was wearing the same outfit, his physical characteristics where the same and he was talking very weird and sophisticated.

For a split second she thought he was the statue… as if.

Or was he?

He groaned and sat up properly, opening his eyes, staring at her. He saw her and narrowed his eyes, what was she wearing? A girl wearing _pants_? And her shirt was sleeveless! What was she? From the future? He bit back a snicker.

Sonny was mesmerized by his beautiful blue eyes and his face. He was very handsome.

Chad looked away from her gaze, feeling uncomfortable. She was very beautiful, had curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. Chad's gaze landed on the statue.

He smiled "I want to ask why there is a statue of me? Wait, it wasn't there an hour ago when I was sitting here next to the well, neither were you here, what is going on?" He asked clearly confused.

Sonny soon realized what was happening or sort of. Was this place really magical?

"W-who are you? Why do you look like the statue?" It was a whisper but Sonny couldn't control her voice well. The boy looked exactly like the statue! Had even the same clothes and appeared out of nowhere. What kind of sick joke was this?

The boy took Sonny's hand and kissed it as he bowed "Good evening fine Lady. Let me introduce myself. My name is Chadford Dylan Cooper, son of Lord Charles Daniel Cooper. I'm 18 years old. Now would you like to tell me what year is this?"

He had asked the last thing as a joke, noticing she was wearing strange clothes but his smile soon disappeared when she replied.

"2010"

**Oohh, what will Chadford do? LOL i love to write Chad in this story! He uses sophisticated words (i feel very smart!) lol He is hilarious and his insults are not very insulting... not in the 21th century anyway. So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! :D Btw every word that Chad uses that you might think it doesnt exist, it does exist. I had to read old books to get in character and write him as a person from the 1800's so i'm not making anything up! Sometimes it might be confusing to read him but you will get used to it :D And the people from those time did use A LOT the word shall, its kind of annoying sometimes xD  
**

**Btw Chad's ring on my profile! I love that ring *.*  
**

**MORE REVIEWS = HAPPY ME = UPDATE**

**Emily  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Not A Dream

**Hi people! Vacation is almost over D: wow. Anyway here is Ch 3 of this story! I love to write this story :P and to write Chad! He is so cuteee :P xD Anyway Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC  
**

_**My Favorite Gentleman**_

**Chapter 3: Not A Dream**

Chad and Sonny remained quiet, staring at each other searching for answers in the other's eyes.

He couldn't believe this, he must be dreaming!

Sonny in the other hand was having some doubts, was he faking all this, was she dreaming it or was the place really magical? She didn't know what to believe.

"Are you sure we are… we are in… 2010?" Chad asked. He licked his lips in nervousness. Sonny nodded.

Chad took a sharp intake of breath and paralyzed. This couldn't be happening. This was all a dream! _It had to be_

"I want to ask you if you could please slap me? Hard" He muttered. Maybe a good slap could wake him up. Sonny looked at him quizzically.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

Chad nodded and closed his eyes for a good slap and he felt it. It hurt and stung on his precious cheek.

Conclusion: This was not a dream, at least it didn't seem to be.

His blue eyes opened and he brought a hand to his cheek. He could feel the hand mark on it.

"What it all possessed you to do this to my gracious cheek?" He asked her, trying to keep his gentleman composure.

Sonny looked at him as if he was a lunatic "You just asked me to do it!"

"I may have but not to the point of marking my cheek" He stood up, rubbing his cheek to ease the pain. Sonny couldn't help but stare at him amused.

"Shut up" She ordered. His sophisticated way of speaking was getting on her nerves.

He shut up, his mouth hanging open. Never in his whole short life had a woman ordered him! _Never. _

"Why have you dared to order me such thing as to shut up? Don't you know who I am young lady?" He held his nose high in the air, as if he was an aristocrat, who he was but Sonny didn't know.

"Why are you talking so weird? Nobody speaks like that since the 1800's" Sonny frowned but she had some doubts, he did act and dress and behave from that time.

Chad scoffed, something very ungentlemanly thing to do "I'm from 1810; actually we are in 1810, now would you care to explain me why are you wearing those very extravagant pants?"

Sonny looked at him as if he was crazy. She stood up, a bit mad.

"We are in 2010! Don't you get it? Stop joking!" She had her hands on her hips and a fiery look on her face daring Chad to defy her.

He stood up on his full height and he was a few inches taller than Sonny and he made sure she noticed it.

He smirked "Well, if you have said that we are in 2010 then why don't you prove it to me?" He looked down at her. She looked so petite next to him.

"Fine, I'll do it"

He smiled, he liked her way of talking, and it was more… intimate sort of, it was different.

"Fine, why don't you start very soon?"

Sonny nodded and grabbed his hand. It was dark, after all it was night and all that could be heard was the sound of animals and the wind.

Chad stopped them abruptly "I ask how those trees are taller? Last time I saw them their green leaves weren't as long as I can see them now" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Well, after 200 years, they had to grow don't you think?"

Chad gulped, this seemed more realistic and another proof this wasn't a dream and that he wasn't in 1810.

Sonny couldn't help but be sarcastic at him, something she never was.

They finally reached outside the wood's borders to the street and some houses came to view and stores.

Sonny stretched out her arms "Here it is, welcome to the 21th century" She smiled at his face that showed confusion, then fear, then surprise and last confusion again. His messy blonde hair was a bit messier due to the trees and his clothes were a bit dirty, obviously he wasn't used to walk on the path Sonny walked or at her pace since she practically ran.

He didn't know what to do, he had really travelled through time, this strange architecture and street was a clear sign of it. But how?

He had heard his mother when he was younger that the meadow was magical but he just thought she talked about the beauty, not about something else. Chad ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I… but how? I would…" He couldn't form any coherent sentence. His mind was spinning round and he needed to sit.

Sonny noticed his confusion and unlike him she wasn't scared or confused as much, she was giddy. Nothing exciting ever happened to her and this was so magical however how was he ever going back to his time? Or he wouldn't? Soon she was flooded with a lot of questions in her head and sat next to an absent minded Chad in a bench that was nearby.

"I have been thinking this shall not be a dream, my thoughts and facts have proven me that this is very real and… I ought to tell you that I'm confused" Chad gazed at her. His blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight and the wind hit his hair like an air fan.

"Yeah, I know that now, my dad always said that the meadow was magical and now I understand it but still… it's very strange" Sonny rubbed the back of her neck and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Chad grabbed her hand that played with her hem and kissed it softly making Sonny blush a deep crimson red. "I shall tell you I apologize for behaving with a folly behavior a few minutes ago; would you forgive me beautiful lady?" Sonny was dumbfounded at his speech.

She nodded and blushed "Uh sure" She retreated her hand from his, feeling awkward "You can call me Sonny" She tried to smile but she was too nervous in front of him.

Chad smirked "Alright, if that is your wish. I must insist you call me Chad please" He smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

Sonny couldn't believe this boy was the nameless statue and he had blue eyes, very nice blue eyes indeed.

She shook her head and looked at him. He was gazing at the horizon, maybe wondering the same she was.

_Why was he here?_

He let out a loud sigh that caught Sonny's attention. His eyes seemed to hold a tornado of emotions. Sadness, confusion, anger.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked. Chad blinked as he snapped out of his day dream and turned his head to look in Sonny's direction. "And don't lie" She stated severely.

He nodded "I'm… confused, I don't know how I got to this uncommon place, I cannot even imagine why" He licked his lips and folded his arms.

Sonny shifted in her place, trying to make herself comfortable. She sat closer to him as if she wanted to comfort him but she couldn't gather the guts to do it, what if back then they didn't like it? She couldn't risk it right now.

"So what was the last thing you remember?" Sonny was sitting next to Chad in the bench. How could he wear those robes? Weren't they uncomfortable?

"Well, I was here in the meadow because I needed time to think."

"Were you upset?"

"Yes, I shall tell you that my father was planning to wed me with Lady Auburn, but I don't feel anything towards her so I had to run away and now I ended here and I have no idea how to go back to my time" He said, holding his head between his hands.

Sonny sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder awkwardly "I'll help" He looked up at her and smiled again.

"Really?"

She shrugged "Why not? I have nothing to lose and there must be a reason behind this don't you think?"

Chad nodded and sat straighter, making Sonny retreat her hand from his shoulder.

He smiled wider and took both of her hands between his. "Would you really do that for me Lady Sonny?" His hands were warm and his eyes hopeful. She couldn't say no to that face or his name for her 'Lady Sonny' it sounded weird.

"Yes…"

"Thank you so much, I do appreciate it" She looked away, hiding her blush. Never a boy had been this… gentle with her or anyone that she had seen anyway.

"Um… do you want to come to my house?"

He left the hold of her hands and stared at her "But don't I need to be invited by your parents? And I haven't known you for long" She smacked her forehead. The people in his time were so complicated.

"No, this is my century and a lot of things have changed, now come on follow me"

This time she didn't hold his hand and they walked to her house that was a short distance from them.

They came in and Chad gaped at the house as if it was an alien. It was normal, the decoration in 1800's was different and probably his home was bigger than hers.

"Welcome to my home" Sonny said chirpily as she closed the door behind him.

"I must tell you that your home is lovely" He tucked his hand in the pockets of his robes.

"Thanks, now let's go to my room" She started the first steps but then noticed he wasn't following her. "What's wrong?" She frowned.

He blushed "Um… I thought I shall tell you we aren't supposed to go to your room unless we are married or if I am a… selfish bastard" He gulped as he said a really bad word he wasn't used. Sonny gaped at him and recognized his reluctance.

She giggled and threw her head back in laughter. Chad blushed harder, he knew that this century was maybe different but he had morals! And he was a well educated gentleman.

When her giggling ceased she looked at Chad who was looking embarrassed at his feet "Don't worry Chad, we won't do anything bad and this is a different century, trust me, I know what I'm doing and I have morals" She giggled "And my mom won't come back from work until later" She continued going up the stairs.

Chad finally followed her "Work? I must ask you how your mother works. Women aren't supposed to work but be in the house and take care of their family" He stated. Sonny turned around so fast he didn't have to blink.

"You… you… you think you are all macho right? Well news for you, women can do the same things as men! We are as smart, hard-working and clever as men! Maybe even more and—"Her rambling was cut short when Chad placed a hand on her lips.

"I apologize, it's just this is different and I don't intend to offend you" He looked sincere.

Sonny blushed once nodded and turned around going to her room. Nobody had made her blush so much in less than an hour!

They got in her room; it was neat and had only the basic things like a drawer, a bed and a table with two chairs. Sonny looked in her drawers searching for something.

Chad leaned himself on the door frame "What are you looking for, may I ask?"

"Some clothes my cousin forgot last week, don't worry they are totally clean"

"Why are you searching for your cousin's clothes?"

Sonny looked up at him, with clothes in hand "For you to wear of course, you don't pretend to walk in the city with that do you?" She gestured at his outfit.

"Why not?" He asked

Sonny looked at him intently and he finally realized.

"Right, you nowadays wear different clothes" Sonny nodded and threw him his clothes.

"Go to the bathroom" She pointed to a door "And change your clothes"

Chad nodded but before he got in he asked "Sonny, what is this?" He lifted a boxer. Sonny blushed.

"Underwear" Chad noticed his 'underwear' was in public display and blushed.

"Uh… thank you very much" He said it quickly and got inside the bathroom as fast as he could. Sonny couldn't help but giggle.

In those times they used long white cotton pants as underwear, no surprise he didn't know what a boxer was.

Sonny plopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she waited for Chad to get out. Why did he time travelled? Why him and not her? That didn't mean she wouldn't anyway. He was so different from the guys at her school. Chad was clearly an arrogant young man but he was also sweet and very good mannered most of time. He made her blush three times in less than an hour; he must have a good charm. She sighed loudly.

"Ehem" A loud cough brought her back to reality. She sat up and looked at Chad and she had to admit he looked stunning. He was wearing a white t-shirt, some blue worn-out jeans, blue converse and a black jacket over him. She had seen her cousin wear the same exact clothes but was no match to Chad. He made those clothes look like model designs.

"Wow, you look good" She eyed him up a down. Chad smirked and placed his hands on his pockets.

"I must admit this is rather more comfortable than what I usually wear, nonetheless, I look good in everything I might need to wear" Sonny rolled her eyes and wanted to smack that head of his.

"Don't flatter yourself pretty boy, everyone looks good in those clothes" She was lying, she knew it but he made it obvious that he had a huge ego.

Chad walked toward Sonny whose arms were folded. "Really Miss…?" His comeback was lost; he didn't know her last name. Sonny smirked.

"Munroe, My name is Allison Munroe but everyone calls me Sonny" She tapped his cheek in a childish manner and went to her drawer to gather clothes to sleep. "You can sleep in my bed, I will sleep on the couch" She walked away but a hand grabbed her arm.

"Is your mind filled with folly? I cannot allow you to do such thing, I'm a gentleman and I will sleep on the couch or the floor if it is needed, after all this is your home" Chad frowned looking down at her. Sonny felt so tiny next to him but no way in hell she was going to let him decide.

"But you are a guest and I will sleep on the couch" Sonny tried to get free from his grip but he was strong.

"I have said I will not allow it"

Sonny scoffed, he got on her nerves "No way, I'm sleeping on the floor then!"

Chad chuckled "You are so stubborn, I like it" He smiled making Sonny blush. That was the 5th time he made her blush! Counting the boxer incident.

"Well you are stubborn too, and then if both of us can't agree, why don't both of us sleep on the floor?" She waggled her eyebrows, smirking. She thought that he would back down from this but boy, she was wrong.

"I don't think it's correct but if you want to, I think is fair" He smirked back, letting go the grip on her arm and folding his.

Sonny huffed and turned on her heel to change in the bathroom. Chad chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. This girl did have a good tempter and wouldn't cry or back down of a fight, he liked that.

He sat on the chair that was in the room and intertwined his hands over his lap. Everything looked kind of normal but it was a different style and this house was so much smaller than his, he wandered if his house still existed or not.

Sonny got out of the bathroom in pajama pants and a t-shirt, making Chad cover his eyes. Of course he would want keep looking at her but as he pointed out before, he had morals.

Sonny looked at him quizzically "Why are you covering your eyes?" She sat on the other chair.

He closed his eyes as hard as he could "Because you are wearing underwear" Sonny giggled.

"No, I'm wearing my pajamas, you can open your eyes" Chad sighed and relaxed, opening his eyes.

"Okay…" He tried to look everywhere but her, he was uncomfortable. He had never seen a girl so… exposed, she looked like if she was wearing freaking underwear but no, according to her it was a normal pajama but pajamas covered almost everything and even then it was disrespectful to look at a woman in pajamas unless they were married or lovers and they were neither of them. He sighed loudly. This was so complicated he thought.

Sonny smiled at his confused face "Can we go to sleep? I brought two sleeping bags" She pointed at a corner where a blue and green sleeping bag laid on the floor.

He narrowed his eyes "Sleeping bags?"

"Yeah, they are bags that you get in them and you can sleep on the floor because they keep you warm"

Chad's eyes widened "Interesting" He saw Sonny grab both sleeping bags and put them on the floor, she got in one of them.

"Are you going to get in yours?" Chad nodded and followed suit.

"Sonny, may I ask you something?"

"Mmmh?" She asked. Her eyes were closed and the whole room was dark except for the moonlight.

"I want to ask where your mother is and father?" If her mother worked she should be by home, shouldn't she? And her dad where was him?

Sonny shifted and faced Chad, their bags touched but not them "My mom usually comes early on the morning or doesn't show for two days and my dad… he died when I was younger" Her face seemed absent minded and Chad regretted to have asked.

"I'm very sorry, I should have thought better before asking" He apologized. He felt weird, usually he never apologized but with her he did it a lot.

Sonny smiled "Don't worry you are forgiven and Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep"

**That's chapter 3! Read and review and tell me how much you loved it ^^ :P**

**-Emily**


	5. Chapter 4 Establishing Rules

**Hi! Chapter 4 is here :D Hope you enjoy it and like it :D **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC  
**

_**My Favorite Gentleman**_

**Chapter 4: Establishing Rules**

Chad woke up by the sun light. He could say it was 6 am in the morning; he was accustomed to wake up early to do his duties like to study, socialize and business. He looked down and saw that Sonny was still sleeping and during the sleep, the bag had slipped from her, showing off her t-shirt. Her breathing was even and her face peaceful unlike when she is bickering or throwing sarcastic comments. Her hair was sprawled around her face and the floor.

Chad stretched out his arms and his back hurt. He would never sleep on the floor again, not even in one of these comfortable bags. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, what could he do? He didn't know the house and Sonny was still sleeping.

He hated himself to do this but he had no other choice. Slowly he tried to wake her up. Sonny yawned and her eyes slowly opened. "Why are you waking me up so early?"

Chad looked at her apologetically "Sorry but I couldn't sleep anymore"

"What time it is?" She yawned again.

"Probably six o'clock" He shrugged.

Sonny's eyes widened and in an instant she was out the sleeping bag "My! I'm going to be late for school!" She grabbed her clothes hastily and slammed the bathroom door shut after she got inside.

School? She went to school? Was it private like the one he had gone in London? Chad wondered.

A few seconds later Sonny got out wearing blue jeans, a blue t-shirt that said 'I love nature' and green converse. What an odd choice of colors Chad thought. She was walking around the room grabbing stuff and brushing her hair.

She looked at him "Stand up and comb your hair! You are coming with me at school" Chad frowned and got out of the bag lazily. He was still wearing the clothes she gave him yesterday because they were more comfortable to sleep in that those he usually used. Chad ran a hand through his blonde hair and checked himself on the mirror.

He looked good.

He couldn't keep looking at himself in his mirror because he was dragged downstairs by a very anxious Sonny.

"If they ask who are you, you say that you are an exchange student from England and you are spending here for vacations got it?"

Chad nodded but Sonny didn't look at him.

Sonny grabbed her bag pack and dragged Chad outside. She glanced at the clock "Class starts at 7am, we have 15 minutes, we have to hurry up" And by that she meant run and thankfully for Chad, her school wasn't very far away.

"So could you tell me more about this school of yours?" He asked when she had slowed down. Sonny turned to look at him.

"Sure, there are a lot of kids our age; by the way I'm 17. Just do what I tell you alright?" She didn't have patience to explain him every single detail.

Chad sighed and nodded. They walked for five more minutes until they were in front of a beige building. There were a lot of people walking around; he spotted a couple kissing each other quite hard.

"Sonny? I ask you, are those persons married?" Sonny looked at his direction and shook her head.

"No, they are a couple"

Chad made a 'o' with his lips "So I understand that they are engaged?"

"No, they are just a couple you know? They can break up tomorrow if they want" She shrugged and tugged Chad's hand and he obliged.

What kind of people that wasn't married or at _least_ engaged kissed each other in public? It was disrespectful and it was too intimate.

Chad grimaced as he was pulled through the crowd. He felt very self-conscious, every girl looked in his way and the boys did too. He had never seen so different type of clothing in his life and so… extravagant and the girls wore a lot of cleavage. Didn't they have any decency? Sonny wasn't wearing any kind of cleavage, she looked sweet and good.

Chad glanced at everything. Their bag packs weren't made of leather and they put their stuff in some metal boxes attached to the wall. He also saw some guys looking at Sonny in a weird way as if she was a prize. He admitted that she was beautiful but she wasn't a prize or anything of that matter, she was a woman, a very pretty one.

"Sonny!" Chad grimaced at the high pitched voice. It was a girl a bit taller than Sonny; her hair was curly brown and her eyes a dark shade of grey. The girl hugged Sonny and smiled "So how are you? I heard you broke up with James, I'm so proud of you, he was a good for nothing"

Sonny broke up with a so called James? Did that meant they kiss like those two in public? Chad gulped and hoped they didn't.

"Don't worry Kat, I'm over with him for good, I never really loved him anyway" Sonny shrugged as if it was nothing but Chad noticed a bit of sadness in her brown eyes. The girl named Kat looked up at Chad.

"So who's this?" She smirked.

Chad nodded and grabbed her hand and kissed it "Greetings, my name is Chadford Dylan Cooper but you may call me Chad" Kat smiled and Sonny pushed him away slightly, giggling nervously.

"Ha-ha, Oh Chad don't worry, we don't that stuff in here alright?" She giggled nervously but the look she sent him warned he shouldn't do that again "He is an exchange student from England"

Kat smiled "Really? That's so cool! But you don't talk like a British"

"That's because my mom is American and I grew up in… Richmond until I was 10" He smiled at her his million dollar smile and she bought it.

"Cool" Kat smiled then directed her gaze at Sonny again "Let's go, class is almost starting"

"Of course, come on Chad" The three of them walked to the school gates at a normal pace, talking here and there about anything.

"Sonny, would you want me to carry your bag? It looks heavy" Chad smiled at Sonny whom nodded and handed him her bag.

Chad saw Kat giggle lowly.

"He is so cute Sonny, are you in something with him?" Kat raised her eyebrows in a question manner as Sonny bit her lip, blushing.

"Of course not Kat! He is just a friend" She looked down at the floor. Chad wasn't even a friend, just a very polite boy she had met last night and that needed her help.

Kat smirked "Right, he is such a gentleman with you, I bet he likes you" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"He is a gentleman with everybody, just watch" Sonny folded her arms as she saw Chad greet almost everyone that came across him. Kat frowned.

"Okay, true but still…"

"Kat I have only met him since yesterday and he isn't that kind of guy we are used to"

"Of course not! He is ten times hotter and polite!" Kat exclaimed. Chad glanced at their way but he hadn't heard a thing, he was too focused on his own thoughts.

Sonny blushed and glared at Kat "Shut up, he might hear you and he has a really old way of thinking" Kat held back a laugh and played with her hair.

"Is he like an Edward Cullen?"

Sonny scrunched her nose "NO! I mean… yes but he isn't a vampire!" She exclaimed, making some people look at her direction including Chad who looked at her questioningly.

Kat smirked and glanced at Chad "Well, he is very polite, really good looking ad has gorgeous eyes, he could be a vampire"

Sonny rolled her eyes "Vampires don't exist and if you haven't noticed, outside the sun is shining and Chad over here hasn't melted, shone in fireworks or anything like that" She looked smug at Kat who folded her arms.

"Alright I was just joking geeze"

"Sure you were" Sonny rolled her eyes.

The reached Sonny's class and Kat left to her own class. Chad was behind Sonny, carrying her bag all the way.

"Alright, you can give me my bag" She turned around and made an attempt to grab her bag however Chad didn't let her.

"I can't let you do that because I'm carrying it" Chad smirked.

"But I have to, I have my books in there and if they see you carrying my bag all the time they will think we are a couple"

Chad frowned and gave Sonny her bag "I beg your pardon?"

Sonny carried her bag and gave Chad an exasperated look. Did he always talk like that? Of course he did what a dumb question.

"We will talk after school later ok? If you have any questions save them for then alright?" She pleaded Chad with her eyes with her hand on the door's knob.

Chad nodded and followed Sonny inside.

The class was almost full and there were a lot of people talking, throwing paper at each other or just buried in their own little worlds or books. Chad felt so out of place, it was so different that at the school he had been in London. In first place, in his own school it was an only boy school, secondly they had so much better discipline and third this place was very noisy.

"Sit with me" Sonny whispered tugging his arm. Chad just obeyed her, after all she knew what she was doing and what could he do?

The eyes turn to look at him, the boys were curious and the girls were dazzled. Chad smiled at some and their eyes widened and the girls blushed. Chad gained his confidence; maybe after all he would have a good time in here.

"Hi, my name is Jessica" Chad looked at the girl sitting at his right. She was pretty, had red curly hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing the same as Sonny but her t-shirt was sleeveless and had a v-cut that was fairly decent.

He nodded "Hello Jessica, is very nice to meet you, my name is Chad Dylan Cooper" He smiled at her and she blushed. Chad smirked and folded his arms.

"Chad" Sonny whispered. He looked at her to acknowledge her "Don't talk to anyone alright? Who knows how long you will stay here and you don't want to leave some broken hearts when you leave" She snickered and looked through her biology book. Chad leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"I must say that you are right but Sonny, right is not something I shall do often" Any person could see a nerve twinkling in her forehead. His vocabulary was getting on her nerves and his way of speaking but it didn't disturb her as much as before. Chad leaned back on his chair, waiting politely for the teacher to come.

A woman in her thirties walked in dragging the TV with her "Hello Class! Today we are going to watch a movie about the Roman Empire, a subject we have been studying for the past three weeks. Chad gaped at the big black box in front of him. What was that?

"Sonny, could you gently tell me what that is?" Chad pointed at the TV.

"This is a TV" Sonny said, pointing at the TV.

"I beg your pardon?" Chad asked, his eyes glaring at the Television.

Sonny sighed and pointed once again at the TV.

"This is a Television; you can see people do things in real life but for you to see"

"Well, I firmly believe that this barf bag you call TV is sent from the devil to doom us all" Chad said seriously and Sonny couldn't help but laugh.

Everyone looked back at her, even the teacher so Sonny coughed. "Um sorry" And sat straighter on her chair.

"I highly recommend you and your community to burn those TV, they don't seem like good artifacts" Chad said glaring at the TV.

Sonny sighed in relief that Chad was whispering and no one seemed to hear him. "Chad, its fun, trust me, they have been on the market since the last century and everybody loves it, just watch and have fun" Chad frowned but somewhat agreed to do what Sonny told him.

Soon the TV was turned on and everyone was silently watching and Chad was staring at it as if it was the greatest invention of the century (which it was) and Sonny just smiled.

**. . . .**

"Chad, get your eyes off the TV and turn it off!" Sonny was standing next to a very hypnotized Chad. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes glaring at the blonde next to her. He was sitting on her reclining chair in her house, surfing channels and watching TV.

"Please, just a minute—"

"Nothing!" She grabbed the remote from his hands and turned it off

"Pardon moi! I was watching the TV" He exclaimed, glaring at a triumphant Sonny.

"Pardon moi?" She raised her eyebrow questioningly and Chad just nodded as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Yes, it's a French expression I commonly use"

"Whatever, Chad we must talk" She sat down on a chair opposite to him.

He knew they would have this talk soon. They hadn't talked yesterday since it was too late when he 'appeared' from the well and today he was very curious about her school and the people, besides everyone was looking at him and he couldn't help but feel important, after all he was a wealthy Cooper.

"You are right" He leaned closer to her and supported his head on one of his hands making his blonde hair fall on his eyes making him look very handsome and the way that his arm muscles outlined from his shirt made him look even better.

Sonny inhaled a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes "Well, since we don't know how long it's going to take us to find a way for you to return I think we should establish some things first" Chad didn't interrupt her and just nodded. "First of all, we can't be friends" Chad's eyes widened in surprise and wanted to interrupt her but he decided to let her speak first. Sonny was surprised she wasn't interrupted like any guy usually would do "Second, you… ugh… can't fall in love or something like that with anyone, that would totally mess up the situation and third we have to try to work together to find how you can go back" She exhaled a breathe she didn't know she hadn't release and Chad took this opportunity to talk.

"I agree with you Allison but why can't we be friends?"

"Because when you leave it will hurt you know? And I don't want that" Sonny looked away uncomfortable. Chad's eyes softened and he grabbed her hand.

"I understand and I promise I will do everything I can to do as you have said" He kissed her hand gently "Now what do you suggest we should do?"

Sonny retreated her hand from his grasp and stood up "Well, let's go to the meadow what do you think? Maybe we can get some clues" She smiled at him. His eyes sparkled and nodded.

"It sounds appetizing" He stood up and opened the door for Sonny who smiled at him.

"By the way my mom has a business trip for two months so you can stay here and sleep in my bed while I sleep in my mom's" Sonny said chirpily.

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate it" He smiled.

Both of them walked to the woods in a comfortable silence. It was about 6pm and the stars were lightning the path. They were both thinking about how were they going to solve their situation? Well, Chad's situation. Why had he travelled? Why when Sonny had been in the same place as him? Why?

The so familiar willow leaves soon came into view and Chad gaped at them. He still wasn't used to see them so grown up, in his time they were normal willow trees with not so long leaves and the meadow was half exposed to the eye but now it wasn't.

Sonny pocked at Chad in the ribs "Hey! Anyone there?" She waved her hand in front of his face. Chad blinked a couple of times and looked back at Sonny.

"I'm Sorry" He smiled sheepishly and moved the leaves out of the way so Sonny could walk in first.

They walked in and sat down on the grass, breathing the fresh air.

"So Chad, tell me more about yourself" Sonny supported her weight on her arms and she sat cross legged. Chad ran a hand through his blonde hair and plopped down the grass on his back.

"Well, I was born in this city in 1792. My mother was a lovely woman, her name was Jane and sadly she passed away when I was about 6 years old. My father's name is Charles and I ought to tell you that he is one of the most recognized big bugs in the city—"

"Wait, what do you mean with big bugs?" She frowned.

Chad sighed "It means 'important people', shall I continue?"

Sonny nodded and laid next to Chad, turning her head to hear his story.

"So, as I was saying before, my family is very wealthy and I got an excellent education until I was 16 which was when my dear father started to include me in his business and I had the obligation to travel around the world"

Sonny's eyes widened "Whoa, that's so awesome! How many places have you visited?"

Chad smirked "Many places such as China, India, Africa, Russia, Belgium and so many others"

"That must have been amazing and how many languages do you speak?" Sonny's eyes shone with interest and Chad's ego grew.

"I wouldn't like to sound obnoxious but… I shall tell you I speak 6 different languages" Chad looked at Sonny with the corner of his eye waiting for a shocking reaction but Sonny wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Wow, that's great" Sonny smiled at Chad but didn't look at him.

"Indeed, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper after all, almighty one" Sonny finally looked at him and saw his cocky expression and giant smirk that she wanted to wipe off from his face. "And you are Allison Munroe, the chirk woman"

Sonny frowned "I don't know if that's an insult or not because I have no idea what chirk means"

Chad laughed and looked at the dark sky. "It means… something similar to happy and enthusiastic"

Sonny's frown disappeared and it was replaced with a half smile "Alright, I'll take it as a compliment"

Chad moved his head in her direction and stared at Sonny's big brown eyes "You should" He smiled.

**Lol everytime i write Chad in this story i feel so smart xDDD anyway, i'm not making up any word that you might not now like chirk, it does exist in 19 century slang dictionary ^^ So, hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! :D**

**- Emily  
**


	6. Chapter 5 Uncommonly in Common

**Hi! I'm sorry i havent updated but i had a lot of things going on, school, a sick relative (she was in the hospital a week so that's why i was busy) and more things. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter and review! :D**

**IMPORTANT: There is a song in this chapter and you would enjoy it moer if you listen to it, it's called The Coast Of Calicia, just put that in youtube and play on the second video, the picture is a red headed woman with curly hair. If you listen to that song you will understand the narration better i think. In the story there is a AN where i tell you when you should press play :P **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC**

_**My Favorite Gentleman**_

**Chapter 5: Uncommonly in Common**

"Come on let's go!" Sonny tugged Chad's hand along the halls. It had been a long Saturday and it wasn't over yet! Today, Chad had finally understood what a Shopping Mall was and he didn't like it. Not at all. Being dragged around a big building just to look at some useless stuff was not fun and it wasn't even fun when he had to carry all the bags!

"No I won't, I'm tired, I would like to go to your diggin" Chad protested, sitting on the bench not bothering to move.

Sonny sighed exasperatedly. "What does diggin mean?" Chad rolled his eyes. What was he? A walking dictionary?

"It means home or community" Chad had three bags in each arm thankfully they weren't heavy but it did bother him.

Sonny frowned "We can't, we have to buy clothes for you! You can't stay in the same clothes I gave you a week ago; after all didn't you say you are almighty and blah blah blah?"

Chad stood up "Indeed I am, but as you have said before dear Sonny, we have no knowledge about my time travelling and how long I might stay here"

Sonny crossed her arms and glared at Chad "That's why I haven't bought many clothes, just 5 outfits that you can combine" Chad looked stunning. He was wearing some black jeans, a v-cut blue t-shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes and the same converse he had been wearing a week. Many girls that passed by were making eyes at him.

Chad sighed "I won't allow you to buy any more outfits Sonny, I may tell you that you need to eat and I'm going to invite you something right now" He smiled proudly.

She raised an eyebrow at him "But you don't have any money Chad"

Chad smiled and tsked "You are very wrong, I indeed have money, I rarely walk down any place without it as its always needed" He tucked his hand on his back pocket and brought a five dollar bill. "Do you see it now?" He smirked smugly.

Sonny narrowed her eyes and pointed at him "How did you get the money?"

Chad smirked "In my time, the dollar bill does exist so would you like to eat now? I'm starving" Sonny rolled her eyes but there was a smile in her face.

"Fine let's go" She grabbed some bags and walked outside the building "We will order something at home" She didn't turn to look at Chad who was visibly struggling with all the bags in both his arms.

Chad sighed in relief "Thank goodness, I wanted to absquatulate from that place, there was a boodle that made myself feel dizzy and really tired I might say" Sonny turned around and then laughed hard, attracting several looks. He looked ridiculous, looking all manly but surrounded by pink bags and also he was speaking so funnily that Sonny couldn't help it anymore.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion but then his gaze got lost in her. She looked so pretty and so careless. He wished he could be like her in his time or marry someone like her. He shook his head, he couldn't think that otherwise he would infatuate with her and it would be harder when he left because that was going to happen sooner or later.

"Shall we go Allison?" Chad asked after Sonny had already calmed down.

Sonny smiled at him "Sure but don't call me Allison, call me Sonny" And in a second she was inside the car. Chad smiled back and got in as well.

**. . . .**

Sonny sat on her chair doing her homework while Chad ate Chinese food and watched TV. He was hypnotized by the 21st century technology and he was best friends with the TV. Sonny frowned at the sheet of paper in front of her. Her literature teacher had sent the class a sonnet written by Shakespeare and they had to translate it in modern English but Sonny didn't understand it very much. She loved literature, poetry and history and all that stuff but she wasn't very good with translating poems or sonnets written long ago.

She groaned out loud and sank into her chair. Chad turned to look at her with a frown. "What's disturbing your peace of mind Sonny?" He asked, now putting the food plate on a table and walking where Sonny was.

She sighed and leaned close to the desk, burying her head in her hands "It's just that I don't understand this sonnet!" She whined, stressed out. Suddenly a bright idea occurred to her. She had Chad and he probably had studied Shakespeare since his parents were English and he was a wealthy boy besides his English was old fashioned so it wouldn't be hard for him.

Chad eyed her curiously, she looked miserable for a minute but in a second her whole face light up as if she had an idea. He gulped loudly.

"Chad" She turned to look at him with an innocent smile "Have you ever read Shakespeare 18 Sonnet?" Chad nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"I have, why are you asking me?"

"Because I don't understand it! Do you think you can translate it to me? Try to talk as modern as you can though please" Sonny looked back at the sheet of paper in front of her. Chad leaned in closer and placed himself over Sonny so his mouth was next to her ear and his arms around her but not touching her since they were supporting him on the table and chair she was on.

Chad cleared his throat and started reciting the poem "Shakespeare Sonnet 18: Shall I compare thee to a summer day?" He lowered his head a bit to read better but Sonny could feel his body heat next to her. _"__Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate" Chad turned his head to look at Sonny and she did a sharp intake of breath, he was so close! But he didn't seem to notice "It's very obvious the first lines, it says '_Shall I compare you to a summer's day? You are more lovely and more moderate'" Sonny nodded and moved herself further so he wasn't as close as before.

"Can you just read it all and then translate it to me? It's just easier that way" She avoided Chad's gaze and he nodded. She didn't know what was making her so nervous, if his closeness or his piercing blue eyes or maybe it was because he was reading to her a love sonnet!

He read it again from the beginning with such voice and emotion that made Sonny's insides turn and shake.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? __  
__Thou art more lovely and more temperate__  
__Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, __  
__And summer's lease hath all too short a date: __  
__Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, __  
__And often is his gold _complexion_dimm'd; __  
__And every fair from fair sometime declines, __  
__By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd; __  
__But thy _eternal_ summer shall not fade __  
__Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; __  
__Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, __  
__When in eternal lines to time thou growest: __  
__So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, __  
__So long lives this and this gives life to thee."_

While he read he kept glancing at Sonny whose face was a pool of emotions. Her brown hair fell over her eyes and her mouth was parted in a slight 'o' shape that looked so adorable. He loved this sonnet and he had memorized it when he was younger and wanted to read it someday to the woman he shall love but ironically he was reading it to a girl he had just met but it felt so powerful. For moments their eyes would meet and they would look away immediately.

He finished and let out a breath he was holding and looked at Sonny who kept staring at the paper "Would you want me to keep me telling you the translation?" Sonny finally looked at him and nodded.

He smiled and leaned in closer so their faces were only inches apart. He began reading it but his eyes fixed on hers.

_"_Shall I compare you to a summer's day?

You are more lovely and more moderate:

Harsh winds disturb the delicate buds of May,

And summer doesn't last long enough.

Sometimes the sun is too hot,

And its golden face is often dimmed by clouds.

All beautiful things eventually become less beautiful,

Either by the experiences of life or by the passing of time.

But your eternal beauty won't fade,

Nor lose any of its quality.

And you will never die,

As you will live on in my enduring poetry.

As long as there are people still alive to read poems this sonnet will live,

And you will live in it.

Sonny just stared agape at Chad whose eyes had turned a darker shade of blue. "Wow" She whispered "It's a beautiful love sonnet"

Chad nodded and smiled "It is indeed" They lost in each other eyes for a brief moment. Sonny looked away and blushed.

"Um, thank you Chad, I couldn't have done it without your help" She looked at her paper, trying to keep her gaze focused. The air was tense, she could feel that and she felt Chad's gaze was burning a hole in her head.

Chad smirked "Of course you wouldn't, after all I'm almighty and I am needed always" He teased her to ease the tension that was in the air. He liked to see Sonny turn redder with anger anyway, knowing he was the only who could that to her. She looked so stupidly cute it was adorable.

"That's so not true!" She replied. He had to ruin the moment.

"I beg your pardon? It is true Miss Munroe and don't you dare to deny it" He looked offended but of course he was just pretending.

Sonny frowned and breathed in and out. How was he capable of making feel this way and act like it too? Nobody had made her blood boil like this. She was usually happy, perky and enthusiastic Sonny but with Chad she was sarcastic and she felt like turmoil of emotions all the time.

She scowled at him "Just leave and watch TV"

Chad frowned "Why shall I do what you order me to do?"

"Because you have nothing else better to do" She smirked. Chad sighed and pursed his lips.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Ugh! Being around you gives me mulligrubs in my collywobbles!" Chad said, frustrated.

Sonny gaped at Chad as if he had grown three heads.

"I give you what in the what?" She asked, clearly confused. She would never get used to his old and formal speaking.

"Nothing" He muttered and left her alone. Sonny smiled to herself, he was such a child.

**. . . .**

"So" Sonny plopped down on the couch with him "We really need to figure it out, y'know about your time travelling" Chad glanced at her but said nothing "Aww Chad, are you still mad?" She asked, poking him in the ribs. Chad still said nothing but Sonny smirked "Chad talk to me or you might regret it" Chad looked at her but looked away immediately with his nose high in the air.

He was secretly enjoying this. He wasn't mad anymore but he just wanted to see what Sonny was 'capable' of doing.

Sonny sighed "Well if you don't want, you will have to suffer the consequences" She smiled and looked at Chad mischievously. He just moved further away from her, starting to actually be afraid.

Sonny scooted closer to Chad and started to tickle him. He was actually ticklish and was laughing hard. Both of them fell down the couch to the floor, Sonny on top of him tickling.

"Please" He laughed "I ask you for mercy!" He kept laughing as Sonny didn't stop laughing.

"What are the magic words?" She smiled as she continued tickling him.

Chad laughed "Never!" And he rolled over so he was on top of Sonny, trapping her with both of his arms on the floor. "Now how does it feel Sonny?" He smirked. "Do you think you should surrender now _darling_?" Sonny let out a giggle.

"Never!" She kept herself from laughing. His hair was disheveled and his face red from laughing so hard. His clothes were out of place and he just didn't look like an aristocracy boy anymore but more like a normal teenager.

"Well, that might be arranged" He smirked and tickled Sonny merciless.

Minutes later both of them were on the floor laughing like loons. They felt so light, like feathers and it felt good.

"You know" Chad whispered as he calmed down "It's been ages since I felt this good" Sonny smiled and looked at the ceiling. "I mean" Chad continued "It's just that here I can be so carefree but in my home I have to be so serious all the time and act like an adult" He frowned "I'm just 18 and I have to get married already, it's just so" He sighed "Frustrating"

Sonny gave Chad a look of sympathy. She didn't have to go through what Chad was but she had to also act like an adult too since her mom was out of the house most of the time and she had to work too to save for college and help with the house. Guess that she and Chad had more in common than she thought.

Sonny rolled over so she was facing Chad "Tell me more about you"

Chad rolled to his side so he was facing her too "What would you like to know?" Sonny shrugged and bit her bottom lip thinking.

"I don't know, what's your favorite color?"

"Well, blue what about you?"

Sonny smiled "It depends on my mood" She giggled. Chad raised his eyebrows and brushed off a strand of hair that was falling down Sonny's face.

"And what's your favorite color right now?" Sonny looked at him straight in the eyes. His eyes were so blue and so absorbing.

"Um" She blushed "Blue"

Chad just kept looking at her and he didn't say anything sarcastic like he usually would, he just smiled "Really?"

"Yeah" Sonny whispered. She sat abruptly and soon felt dizzy. "What do you want to do?"

Chad sat and supported his weight on his arms "What about listening to music?"

Sonny stood up and nodded "Sure, take a look at those CD's and tell me what you would like to listen to"

Chad frowned "CD'S?"

"Yeah, they have music in them, just read what the kind of music they have and you tell me if you would like to listen to it" Sonny brushed off imaginary dirt of her pants and sat down on the couch while Chad walked slowly to the table where the CD's were.

He let out a deep sigh. He was slowly getting used to this technology but it still was hard to understand it sometimes and even more to speak without confusing Sonny or any other person for that matter. He was starting to talk more modernly though, at least he was trying.

He lifted a cover and it read 'Miley Cyrus' _what an odd name_ he thought. "Who is Miley Cyrus?" He turned to look at Sonny who was staring at the window."

"A pop singer"

"Is she good?"

"Some songs I guess, I'm not her biggest fan"

Chad sighed. Sonny stood up and pressed play on the stereo "Let's hear this and you will tell me if you like it okay?"

(A/N Play song)

"Alright" The music started playing and it was a violin at first. It gave firstly the impression of a person stretching in the morning. "What's this?"

"Aren't you full of questions?" Sonny giggled "It starts out slow but it will soon get to the best part" Sonny smiled "I danced this when I was little with my dad" She said with a sad look on her face "It was so much fun" She looked up at me "Give me your hand, it starts like this"

And so he did, he was holding her hand with his left one and the other on her waist "It starts out slow," Sonny explained over it. "And then, here in a moment, you start with slow steps like _one_, two-three, _one_, two-three," she said, and as the violin was joined by a harp or hammered dulcimer, Sonny demonstrated the steps, first to one side, then the other, watching her feet. Chad watched his feet too, chuckling—and then he squeezed her hand. Chad was a skilled dancer but Sonny had to look at her feet. "Sorry, I'm not the best dancer" She winced when she accidentally step on Chad's feet and the music seemed to wince with her.

Chad smiled "I think you are _brilliant_" He whispered as he was now taking the lead when the music started to slow down and then almost stop… and then the music changed drastically. Chad pulled Sonny to him and began twirling her. The instruments seemed to be spinning too and jump to every high note. Chad's hand gripped harder on her waist, bringing her closer to him and they began twirling around the room.

He looked down at Sonny who was gripping hard his hand due to the fast steps. The steps were three times faster than at the beginning. He flashed his eyebrows at Sonny and she blushed, looking away as the tone seemed to linger on a single note just as they slowed down a bit.

Then the violin jumped right into a quiet, lively jig, and Chad pulled her right with it. She gasped, it had been a long time she had danced this and it was really fast dancing but thankfully Chad had danced this type of music before.

Sonny closed her eyes in order not to get dizzy. It was ironic, she was supposed to be the one leading but it was the other way around but it felt magical.

"Don't close your eyes" He whispered "Look up"

Sonny looked up and her breath got caught in her throat. He looked glowing and his eyes were almost liquid and they were sparkling. Both of them.

The music was faster and the room was dark except for a small lamp in the corner. Chad smiled and twirled Sonny three times before staying on a fast pace.

One, two-three. One two-three, side by side. Sonny threw her head back as she laughed. Her hair was running freely to her sides as they twirled around again. She placed both her hands on his neck and his on her waist as they paced fast.

They were dancing.

Sonny accidentally tripped over a book on the floor and felt to the floor dragging Chad with her.

"Ouch" He muttered. The music still played. The violins and the instruments sending a shiver through their spines.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry" Sonny laughed but her face turned grim as she hit a sore spot.

Chad smiled and looked up at her "Guess we will have to take some dance classes"

Sonny's eyes widened as she sat up "What? No way, I'm terrible"

Chad stood up and helped Sonny standing up "Not if I teach you" He smirked.

And they were twirling fast around the room once again with only their laughs echoing around the room and the music playing loudly.

It was just a perfect moment.

**Full of Channy fluffness :P So did this made up for my rudeness of not updating? I'm sorry again and i hope you liked this chapter :D By the way, obsqualate means 'to leave' and boodle means 'crowd or bunch of people' :) If there is a word you don't understand, just ask. Chad is starting to speak more modernly if you haven't noticed but slightly. Do you think i'm rushing their relationship too fast? If that so, please let me know :D And Review! :D  
**

**- Emily**


	7. Chapter 6 Cooper History

**Hi! I uploaded *Happy dance* So this chapter is important :) There is channy cuteness as always but there is always seriousness and important information about the story, i think this multichapter might be long (As it about 3000 words each chapter and i think i will make at least 20 chapters *gasp*) who knows? I'm happy because i won first place on a writing contest in my city! *Squeal* Anyway, Enjoy this chapter and please review! :D And answer the poll on my profile! It's important  
**

**Btw i want to thank tiffyheart14 for her amazing review :) Thank you tiffy, your review it was very heartwarming for me and i wanted to reply but you have it disabled. Thank you so much for reviewing! :D**

**And thanks for all my other reviewers! YOU ARE AMAZING! 44 reviews! Thats so awesome :) Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC**__

_**My Favorite Gentleman**_

**Chapter 6: Cooper History**

Sonny groaned out loud as she buried her head between her arms. It was just impossible! Everywhere she searched, she didn't seem to find a clue about Chad's time travelling. They were now in the third library hoping to discover a book about this kind of things but most of them were just nonsense or didn't have much information and the old ones were so dusty and illegible that Chad didn't find anything either.

"Relax Sonny, I'm certain we will find something eventually" Chad patted her back.

She sighed "It's just that it seems impossible to ever find something, we still have to look more libraries in this freaking town" She slammed closed a book and closed her eyes trying to relax.

Chad rolled his eyes "Calm down, you will not gain anything with that temper"

Sonny just huffed in response and just stared at the wall "Love" She mumbled reading the word that was written in the wall as decoration.

"Love is a familiar, Love is a devil, there is no evil angel but Love" Chad whispered while he was eyeing some pages.

"What?" She turned to look at Chad.

"It's Shakespeare's Love Labour's Lost Second Act" Chad replied as if it was normal to know quotes from Shakespeare. Even though Sonny loved literature and Shakespeare she didn't know as much as Chad and that irritated her a bit.

Sonny rested her head on her arm as she looked at Chad "I agree with Shakespeare" She sighed. "Love is a devil"

"Why so?" Chad had closed his book and was staring at Sonny with interest. Her eyes reflected a sorrow she was trying to hide. He didn't have much experience with love, just once but it had ended badly and he was just fifteen at the time.

Sonny shrugged sadly "Let's say I have really, _really_ bad experiences with my ex-boyfriends" Chad frowned. Thanks to the TV and movies he was understanding more about the 21st century and how relationships worked. In his times there was just the 'you marry or not', plain simple or they were secret lovers but that didn't happen often, not that he had known of anyway.

Sonny looked at the floor. Her problem with boys was that she got involved with the ones that needed her and she gave them all her love thinking that they might change but they didn't. Her mom had once said that Sonny needed to find someone that wanted her, not needed her and vice versa but until now Sonny hadn't found that person.

He frowned "Are you serious? How can that be _possible_?" Sonny looked up at him surprised, with her chocolate brown eyes. Chad cleared his throat awkwardly "What I meant to say is that you are a smart, nice and funny girl, how could you have bad experiences with boys?"

Sonny blushed under Chad's gaze "Um, well it's just that I was naïve, thinking that they really liked me but I guess they just wanted to fool with me, that's why I don't believe in love anymore"

Chad grabbed her hand in his and smiled in sympathy "Well, they weren't worth it Sonny, they were scalawags and I know, I'm _sure_ of it, that there is someone that will love you with all his heart, don't give up on love Sonny" His voice was now just above a whisper. His hand still held hers. It was warm and sent a small 'current' down their spines. His smile was perfect and white like pearls. He bent his head to kiss the back of her hand and focused to read his book again.

Sonny just sat there dumfounded, looking at her hand that had just been kissed by him and now was a lot colder when he didn't held it anymore.

"You know" Sonny mumbled after a few minutes of silence "I think that we are looking in the wrong books" She closed her books and looked up at him. Chad frowned.

"Why so?"

"Because" She took a deep breath "Maybe you were sent here for a reason don't you think? And we don't know what happened to you in history anyway, maybe you were murdered or poisoned, we should look about your family and see what happened to you and them, maybe this is an opportunity to change something, who knows?" Sonny smiled.

"Yes, I think you might be right"

"What are you reading anyway?" Sonny looked at his book and her face was puzzled. "What's this?"

Chad chuckled "That's my time's handwriting, I asked the librarian for it and started looking for weird and unexplainable history moments that might relate to mine"

Sonny raised an eyebrow and read a sentence.

_With our wits, or without them, shall we find how this body perished? We will have to swan for mercy and find the earnest truth. If we do, bully for you.  
_

"It's not impossible to read but it hurts my eyes" Sonny said as she rubbed her eyes. Chad chuckled and took the book away.

"I know, here" He gave her a book "This book is written with your normal kind of writing style and I think that it has something about my family"

"Alright, Cooper History here we come" Sonny started reading the book and in fact, it said about the Cooper Family's History and how it had disappeared in less than 100 years. About Chad it said little, just that he was a known heartthrob at the young age of 18 and there wasn't a woman that couldn't give in to his charms, _Typical, Sonny thought_. He was the Cooper heir after he was the only son left but died mysteriously when he was 18 after they found his dead body in a well that was in a strange meadow several days later of searching and afterwards his father had built the statue and buried Chad under it. It also mentioned that Chad had an older brother whose name was Colin but died one year before Chad.

Sonny gasped and stared at the wall in front of her. It was suspicious enough that Chad and his brother had died so suddenly and soon.

"Have you found anything in the book?" Chad asked suddenly.

Sonny nodded "Yeah and I didn't know you had a brother Chad"

"Yeah, Colin and I have a sister too" He looked sadly at the book, not really reading it.

"What's her name?"

"Anne" He shrugged "I don't really get along with her; she is older than me and married so she lives far away"

Sonny tied her hair in a ponytail and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt "What about your brother? You haven't told me about him"

"I don't like to talk about my dear brother; his death is still fresh and new in my mind"

"I understand you but if we want to know why you are here you need to tell me what I ask you"

Chad sighed and took off his jacket "Colin was 4 years old than me, he had the choice to marry Margaret Rockhard or Daphne Auburn but chose to marry Margaret since it would make him richer"

Sonny gasped "But didn't he love her or something? How can they marry someone if they don't love them?" Chad half-smiled.

"In my time love doesn't matter and the ones that marry for love become so poor that they kill themselves. Marriages occur to enrich the family and produce heirs nothing more" He chuckled sadly "I don't know what I was thinking when I said I wanted to marry with love, it must have been one of my rebel phases"

Sonny grabbed his arm softly "Don't say that Chad, you just wanted a marriage that was worth it" She said softly.

Chad licked his dry lips "Maybe but I care about my Family's name too much and if I don't marry someone wealthy, my family's name will disappear"

"But didn't you say your dad is wealthy anyway?"

Chad nodded "Yes he is but I can't take over his business until I'm 25 and my dad is ill Sonny, also my marriage is arranged since Daphne and I were kids, I have known this for a long time but refused to believe it, if I don't marry her, my family's name would fall in disgrace since there aren't many bachelorettes with a good family background and I have to have a son if I want the Cooper name to still exist"

Sonny was listening intently. She didn't agree with what Chad had to go through, how could those people marry for convenience? Didn't they care about love? She had started to doubt in love but there was a tiny spot in herself that still believed in it and Chad also said she shouldn't give up on it.

"Wait, didn't your brother have any children?"

"No, he died 3 months after his marriage and Margaret wasn't pregnant"

"How did he die?"

Chad pursed his lips, he didn't like to talk about Colin's death "He came to visit, we were having a celebration, and everybody came. Colin" He gulped "He went to swim in the lake but when they went to search for him he had drowned" He sighed.

Sonny was rubbing circles in his arm in a soothing way. Chad didn't show his grief but he was obviously hurting if it was difficult for him to talk about his brother "How did they know he was swimming in the lake?"

He scratched the back of his neck "John Auburn was the person that talked with my brother"

"John Auburn…?" Sonny trailed off.

Chad nodded "Daphne's father" He closed his book "You know, I think we have had enough of reading for today, why don't we go back to your home Sonny?"

Sonny nodded "Sure just let me borrow some books to keep reading at home alright?"

"Fine, you love books don't you?"

She giggled "Of course!"

Chad groaned as he put his jacket on "I cannot see what's so entertaining about them, they are boring if I could I would light every single one in fire"

Sonny crossed her arms "But you seem to know a lot about them specially Shakespeare"

Chad smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear "That's because Shakespeare is the _only_ author I appreciate and" He leaned in so close that his lips were almost touching her earlobe "If you haven't noticed, the poems I know about Shakespeare are about the same genre" He smirked and winked at her as he walked to the exit.

"You little…" Sonny narrowed her eyes. She took deep breaths, those books about him and his family said he was a charmer… and he was! She couldn't let herself fall for him; after all he had to go back to his time at some point and she couldn't let herself become heartbroken.

"Miss, which books would you like to take home?" The librarian's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"These four please" She smiled politely. Why was Chad here anyway? _To discover something that didn't make his family name disappear?_ Sonny thought sarcastically. _That's it! _Chad had said that Colin had died without children and Chad was found mysteriously dead one year later and who would have inherited the Cooper fortune? His sister perhaps?

They would have to research more about it. It couldn't fit in her head that his sister would want her brothers dead for just money or could she? After all Sonny didn't know Anne.

"Here you go dear" The woman handed her the books.

"Thanks m'am"

Sonny grabbed her bags and outside the library was Chad, leaning back on a wall staring off at the space. His blonde locks fell over his forehead and his jacket outlined his arm muscles.

"Um, we can go now" Sonny said, now her mouth dry.

Chad grabbed the books from her "Let's go, we have to walk?"

She nodded "Yeah, um Chad, in those books I was reading it said that you died when you fell in a well"

He stopped dead on his tracks "Really?" He frowned "Before I came here I was going to throw a coin in the well but I slipped, I don't know how though but I fell and the next thing I know is that I'm in your 21st century"

"That's odd"

"What else did you find Sonny?"

They continued walking and Sonny told him everything she had read, about his family, his death and what people thought about himself.

"So, I'm a charmer uh?" Chad smirked "Of course I am, who wouldn't ever think that about my gracious self?"

Sonny rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs "That's what people thought 200 years ago, doesn't mean that it still applies now, _200 years later_" She smiled as she opened her house door.

Chad followed suit "Really? Because I saw with my eyes that every single girl couldn't keep their gazes off me at that place you call… the mule?"

Sonny bit her cheeks to refrain herself from laughing when he said mule "It's called a mall Chad and they just stared at you because you uh… are new to town!"

"Keep telling that yourself _darling_" He smirked. Sonny wanted to wipe that smirk off his face permanently! He smirked so much that it seemed it was going to get stuck in his face forever and he knew she didn't like to be called darling.

She huffed "Whatever, but I think I already think why are you here though"

"To discover how to refrain my family name from disappearing but how so? I would just have to go back and marry someone who can give me a son"

"I think it's more complex than that, listen please" She sat down on the couch, next to Chad "Colin died drowned mysteriously, then you died after you _just slipped_ in the well and your sister, did she have any children?"

Chad shook his head "No, she can't have kids, they have been married for almost 10 years and they haven't had any children"

Sonny placed her hand on his knee "I think someone must really hate your family and it might be your purpose to discover who it might be because even if you had fallen into the well you wouldn't have died, it isn't that deep, you would have gotten a bruise but nothing serious"

He shivered "It is insanely weird to think someone shall hate my family or me, and why? I cannot think of a body that might hate us"

"We will have to find out"

"How?" He sighed.

Sonny smirked "Reading more books"

Chad groaned and leaned back on the couch "I loathe books!"

"Well get used to it because we are going to read _more_ of them"

Chad breathed and smirked. He knew what might change Sonny's mind. He grabbed her hand and caressed it "Do we" He leaned closer to her face, his eyes twinkling "Have to?"

She gulped "We do"

"Do we really?" He whispered, closer.

Sonny nodded and took her hand out of his grasp "Yes Chad, we have to unless you have something better in mind" _Did he really think we would charm me? Well.. he almost did.._

He smiled "Of course I have, it's 5pm maybe we could, I don't know" He shrugged "Dance? You really need dancing classes anyway"

Sonny laughed "That's funny" But Chad remained serious, his face not showing any emotion. Soon Sonny's laugh ceased. "You are serious are you?"

"Of course I am, what kind of gentleman would I be if I was lying to you?"

"Fine, we won't read any more but no more dancing"

"Aww but I was looking forward to the sterilizer" Chad pouted.

Sonny giggled "It's stereo"

"That thing, you understood me anyway"

The room became under a comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward but nice.

"You know" Sonny said as she supported her head on Chad's shoulder "I read that you are buried in the meadow"

"Really? That's… interesting and creepy I might add, to know my dying body is somewhere…" He trailed off and shuddered. Sonny felt sympathy for him. Knowing that you were dead somewhere and living in a century different that yours was hard. Sonny was feeling sympathy to Chad in many other ways though but she knew that she shouldn't feel anything, not even friendship, after all Chad was as substantial as a spirit, he wasn't dead or alive, it was a very confusing situation but she would do anything to help him, not because she wanted to get rid of him –she was growing fond of him even if she didn't admit it- but because she always did the right thing even if that meant to sacrifice something or herself.

She could feel Chad's breathing and his chest muscles and how warm he felt.

"I still don't understand why I am here? I know that I must find who hates my family so much but why me? Why was I given another chance?" And that was a good question. Sonny couldn't even answer that either.

"I don't know, maybe you are meant to search or find something else, who knows? Until we don't find who the traitor is we won't know for certain"

"Maybe you are right" He wrapped his arm around Sonny's shoulder bringing her closer to him "We have to read, the sooner we find something, the sooner I leave"

Sonny looked up at him "Are you so eager to leave?" To think about that brought a feeling of sadness in Sonny.

"No but I think it would be best if I leave soon don't you agree? Then you can go back to your life and I would go to mine" He looked down at Sonny, his forehead almost touching hers "But dear Sonny, I promise I will always remember you" He smiled.

"And I, you" Sonny replied with a smile. "Now let's go to keep reading" She stood up.

Chad groaned and buried his head in a pillow "Why me?"

**Like it? Hate it? Please review! :D And don't forget to answer the poll on my profile! It's important :D**

**-Emily**


	8. Chapter 7 Becoming Irresistible

**I'm sorry i havent updated but this story is really special to me and i didn't know what to write next, and i just don't want to write whatever stuff just for the sake of updating cuz it would ruin the story, also i was a bit lazy, my fault i'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter :) Read, Enjoy and Review! :D I'm sure we can make it to 60 reviews, watch think?.**

**Thank you my faithfull reviewers and readers! :) It makes me really happy that people like to read this story and they review it, it encourages to keep writing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac, selena's gomez music or Journey for that matter.**_**  
**_

_**My Favorite Gentleman**_

**Chapter 7: Becoming Irresistible**

"You are suggesting we go to Jamestown over the weekend?" Chad drawled slowly as if he was talking to a five year old.

Sonny sighed "Yeah, when we were reading you told me you had properties in Virginia and its whereabouts and there were 2 public residencies, one in Jamestown and the other in Richmond, you have been here three weeks and a half, we need answers Chad" She pressed her lips in a tight line.

Chad nodded "I know. What about your mother?"

She shrugged "She said it was okay for me to go, so let's go pack" Sonny squealed and rushed upstairs. Chad half-smiled and shook his head as he chuckled.

He still was amazed by the 21st advancements and this world was so rich that it surprised him how people took it for granted. The clean water, the showers, the shampoos and so many brands for so many different types of hair! Chad smiled as he packed in a bag that Sonny gave him his shampoo for blonde shiny hair for men. 21ST century sure had its advantages but he still missed his world and he had to find out why he was here.

Sonny walked down the stairs with a suitcase in her hand and the house keys in the other "Ready?" She smiled. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a summer blue dress and yellow sandals. Chad nodded and took the suitcase from her hand.

"Let me take that, it's heavy and ladies shouldn't carry suitcases" He explained as Sonny looked at him with a skeptic look.

She smiled mockingly and took the suitcase from his hand "Thank you but I'm not as fragile and spoiled like those women of your time Chad, I _can_ handle it" She smirked at his befuddled expression and walked ahead of him, opening the door for him to walk out. Chad frowned, a woman opening the door for him? Chad smirked and held the door, his hand over hers.

"Please, go ahead, I insist you go first" Chad smirked. Sonny laughed and stepped forward to him.

"Thank you but as I told you, I can handle this" She insisted, with a fierce gaze in her chocolate brown eyes. She hated to feel like she needed help or that she was a doll, maybe other girls loved it and enjoyed but not Sonny. Since her dad's death she had grown up to stand up for herself in these kind of situation and just because Chad came from another time wouldn't change her way of thinking. Chad leaned down and smiled.

"Maybe you can, but trust me when I say; don't challenge me, you won't like it"

Sonny glared at him and retired her hand from under his "What do you mean?" She stepped down the front stairs heading to the car.

Chad chuckled and closed the door behind him, trying to catch up with her "What I had meant to tell you was that" He trapped her between his arms in the car "That you are a lady to me, like it or not and there is no way I will try to treat you another way and if you try to change me and challenge me to behave differently..." He twirled a strand of her hair "I'm a gentleman but won't try to change me or you will regret it, trust me dear Sonny, I'm a different person when someone challenges me" He left her and sat on the copilot seat, his laugh echoing her mind.

That fool! Sonny fumed and slammed the car door after she got into the driver's seat. She should feel flattered that Chad wanted to treat her with those manners of his but she couldn't let him do anything for her, she hated to feel like someone who needed help, she was to proud but Chad was too, she had noticed that much. Sonny ignited the car and smirked slightly. She knew he would try to keep treating her like a doll but she wouldn't let him, it was just a matter of time to see who surrendered first. _Let the games begin then_.

Sonny knew there was a long distance between her city and Richmond, at least 10 hours of car driving, without including the stops, gas or any other thing. She gripped the driving wheel tight and kept her eyes on the road. Chad sighed and looked out of the window; it would be a long trip and maybe boring.

After a few minutes both of them felt the silence was awkward so Sonny turned on the radio and Selena's new single began. Love you like a love song.

Sonny nodded her head to the rhythm and her fingers danced on the wheel. Chad just heard the lyrics and rolled his eyes. Women still loved love songs didn't they? They didn't change that much then. Chad listened to the lyrics, the song was weird, he wasn't used to that genre, actually many genres were new to him but this song was what they know said 'catchy'.

Sonny started to hum and sang the chorus. Chad raised his eyebrows at her but she ignored him. She had a really good voice, he had to admit but he did too of course. Chad wanted to sing something to prove to her but he didn't have a clue about any modern songs, how could he sing something? Then a light bulb turned on in his big head.

"Sonny, do you by wonder have a… what's it called?" He frowned "A... CD?"

Sonny was caught by surprise but nodded "Yeah, in there" She pointed at his left side of his seat "Why?"

Chad shrugged "I just want to hear something sung by a man or anything like it, do you have something of that sort?"

She shrugged "Depends of what you want to hear"

"Something that I shall not call too romantic"

She laughed "Well, romantic music is all I have, like it or leave it"

Chad shuddered but searched through the CD's hoping to catch something that might sound interesting. He grabbed a CD and put it on her CD player and soon it started playing.

"Nice choice, you chose Journey and for your luck this song isn't a romantic one, I guess" She smiled but kept her eyes on the road.

After hearing the lyrics, Chad had finally memorized it. The song was catchy and the lyrics were what now they say 'cool', it was still odd to use that word.

"Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling" Chad sang, he hadn't sung in a long time and it feel good to sing again. Sonny's eyes widened in surprise, he had a good dang voice!

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" She asked.

Chad half-smiled "With my brother Colin, he was a better singer that me" He didn't like to admit someone was better than him but his brother was an exception.

The hours passed and they chatted happily about their families, their lives and what they liked to do. Sonny discovered that Chad loved to write poems even though he hated to read and that he also liked to ride horses and Chad was surprised when Sonny told him she loved to draw, to read and history. Sonny promised him she would do a portrait of him someday and even though Chad insisted on paying her she refused.

They finally stopped to a restaurant, they only had an hour left to Richmond and Sonny was exhausted of driving. Chad would have offered but he didn't know how to drive only how to ride horses.

The restaurant was small and in the middle of the road. They sat on a table and read the menus.

"So what would you like to have?" Sonny asked at Chad who was reading the menu with a weird expression.

"I don't know… what is a hamburger?" He asked.

Sonny gasped and took the menu off Chad's hands "You don't know what a hamburger is?" She groaned "Of course you don't, they are delicious, and I'll order one for you" Chad grimaced.

"Are they healthy?" He asked carefully.

Sonny giggled "Of course, otherwise they wouldn't be on a menu"

He nodded "Good point, I just don't want anything that might affect my gracious features or my precious health"

The waiter came and left two hamburgers, one for Sonny and one for Chad, it came with French fries and a coke. Chad gazed perplexed at the food and grabbed a French fry carefully but not eating it. "It looks… greasy, is it really safe? Or are you trying to poison me?" He teased her. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, eat, it's delicious" She proved him by starting to eat her fries and her hamburger. Chad watched her with curiosity. They grabbed a hamburger with their hands? He grimaced; he would have to grab that… hamburger with his hands! Didn't they could at least give him a fork and a knife to cut it? Chad shook his head in disgust.

"Do I have to use my hands to eat this?" Chad mumbled under his breath, analyzing the hamburger and the fries.

Sonny cleaned her mouth with a napkin and nodded "Yeah, don't worry, you can take a napkin under the hamburger so you won't dirt your hands that much but eat before it gets too cold" Chad obeyed and slowly he approached the hamburger to his mouth. He opened his mouth and slowly chewed the hamburger.

It was delicious!

But Chad's pleasure finished soon as the tomato and lettuce fell from the hamburger to his pants, ruining them. Sonny stifled a laugh and held a napkin, cleaning Chad's face. "You held it the wrong way but you are learning, good job"

Chad grabbed another napkin and started to clean his pants. They were now ruined! That was bad, it affected his good looks. Sonny smirked and cleaned the last dirt on his mouth. "There you are"

"Hamburgers are made of evil" Chad sighed in defeat, this world was so complicated for him but at least he had Sonny, he definitely wouldn't know what to do if it wasn't for her.

The waiter approached them with the bill "I hope you had a nice dinner" Chad glared at the waiter but he just smiled "And by the way, you make a cute couple" Sonny blushed and Chad frowned. A couple?

When they finally arrived to Richmond it was already late, it was 8 o'clock in the night. Sonny was exhausted but Chad was used to trips that lasted longer than this since he usually travelled by horse and it was more tiring. He grabbed both suitcases so Sonny wouldn't get more tired anymore and just for this time, she didn't care that he grabbed the suitcases instead of her.

"So what do we do know?" He asked her after they arrived to the city.

Sonny yawned and rubbed her eyes "We have to go to a bed & breakfast" She explained as she motioned Chad to follow her. She had been in Richmond twice and she did know the city enough to not get lost.

Chad followed her and raised an eyebrow "A bed & breakfast? What's that?" Chad was feeling so dumb sometimes because he didn't understood some modern terms.

Sonny smiled kindly "It's like a hotel or hostage but more modest" Chad nodded to let her know he finally understood and they reassumed their path. After 15 minutes they finally reached a modest building. It was painted in a light yellow color and inside it had a homey feeling. The receptionist was a woman, probably in her early twenties, her light blonde hair was loose and her eyes were glued on a magazine.

"Good night, we would like two separate rooms for us" Sonny smiled politely to the woman whose name tag said Nancy. She looked up at Sonny but then she looked at Chad.

"Of course, let me see" She started to surf on the computer.

Chad sighed "Are you feeling well Sonny? You look sick" He said as he caressed her cheek. Sonny smiled and shook her head.

"I'm okay, I'm just tired" She shrugged like it was nothing. Chad nodded but he still wasn't satisfied.

Nancy finally looked up and she seemed a bit guilty "I don't have separate rooms, they are all occupied but I have a room with two single beds if you like" She smiled. Sonny sighed and nodded.

"It's alright, we'll take it"

Nancy nodded and gave her the keys but before they disappeared she said loudly "You make a cute couple!" She smirked and waved at them friendly.

Sonny's face flushed a scarlet red and Chad just chuckled, thanking Nancy.

"That lady was very polite and nice, don't you think Sonny?" Chad walked down the hall, trying to find their room. Sonny just shrugged and fumbled with the keys when they finally found the room.

"I guess so" She was still blushing from Nancy's comment and just wanted to get inside the room as fast as they could. She felt awkward with Chad right now, that girl had confused them as a couple and the waiter in the restaurant too and she didn't feel anything toward Chad more than sympathy and maybe a friendship but that was it. Did they really look like a couple? Sonny sighed in relief when the door opened and she rushed inside taking in her surroundings.

The room was small, it was enough for two beds, a desk with a chair and it had a bathroom next to it that they could use. When a person came in the beds were the first thing they saw, the bathroom was at the left side. There was a small wardrobe and a TV on the wall next to the door. The beds were just separated by a small table with a lamp. The walls were a creamy color and the floor was wood. There was only a huge window that was could be a wall that showed the city's view.

Sonny got in the bathroom. Everything was white except for the walls that were blue. It had a bathtub and a shower. Sonny sighed and left the bathroom as she plopped down on a bed, the one that was next to the window.

Chad left the suitcases next to the wardrobe and plopped down on his bed too, taking off his shoes and supporting his head over his arms. He turned his head to look at Sonny who was staring at the ceiling. She was behaving weird and he didn't know why. Was something he did or said? Chad frowned.

"Would you like to comment me why are you upset?" Chad mumbled enough for Sonny to hear. She turned to look at him and sighed.

She closed her eyes for a while and then opened again "It's just that… I don't know Chad; do we behave like a couple?" She frowned, a worried expression on her face.

Chad chuckled and extended his arm to hold her hand "No, I don't think we do but don't worry about what other ladies say dear Sonny, what counts it what we know and are certain that is the right truth" He smiled and Sonny felt relief wash over her but there was something nagging at the back of her head. She knew that if she wasn't careful enough she could fall in love with him and she couldn't handle another heartbreaking moment, she had had enough of those, she would have to be more careful from now on that's why she didn't want him to treat her like a doll, his manners and his way of being a mixture of a gentleman and a egocentric obnoxious hearthrob made his charm and she felt she was slowly falling in it, developing a small crush. She had to stop it soon.

Sonny retreated her hand of his reach "Thanks, I needed to hear that" She yawned "Let's go to sleep alright? I'll go change in the bathroom, you can change here while I'm in there" She stood up and grabbed her pajamas and shut the door behind her as she entered the bathroom.

Chad sighed and rubbed his temples. He felt and was certain that Sonny was falling in love with him but he couldn't let her, she was so fragile and so nice and then he would just go back and leave her alone. She didn't deserve it. Chad changed quickly into his pajamas and went to his bed. What could he do to prevent her to fall in love with him? He sighed. It was normal that girls fell in love with him, he had many of them but not Sonny, she wasn't a common girl and he had started to like her, not in a romantic way but as a friend and he definitely didn't want to get her feelings hurt, specially not by him. He had to do something but what?

The bathroom door opened and he closed his eyes, pretending he was asleep but he half-opened to peek at her and his breath got caught in his throat. She was wearing some very short pants that now he knew that they were called shorts and just a long t-shirt. He sighed and bit his bottom lip. How could boys of this century handle it? Having girls walk like that in those clothes! In his century women and girls dressed up in fancy dressed and they pajamas covered everything. Definitely boys of the 21st centuries had a lot of self control.

Sonny lied down in bed and fell asleep quickly. Chad heard her even breath. He closed his eyes and prayed he would find out soon why he was here before something both of them didn't want could happen.

Hours later Sonny's eyes opened slowly as noises waked her up. She looked at the window and it was still dark, it was probably around 3 am. She rubbed her eyes, trying to locate the source of the noise. Her gaze lingered finally on Chad, who was rolling on his bed, his hair was wet with sweat and he kept mumbling something in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

Sonny yawned and stood up, shivering at the cold that replaced the warmth of the bed sheets. She rubbed Chad's arm gently, trying to wake him up but he still didn't budge. He was still mumbling and gripping his pillow tighter. Sonny shook him enough so that he would wake up. Chad's eyes opened slowly and his grip on his pillow softened. He had bags under his eyes and he looked up at Sonny.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I woke up because you were making some noises and then I noticed you had a nightmare and you looked so sad and disturbed so I thought to wake you up" She rambled and she blushed a little.

Chad ran a hand through his blonde hair and half smiled "Thank you, it was a very awful dream I might say" He sighed as he buried his head in his hands trying not to think about it.

Sonny sat at the end of his bed "If you want I can sing you a song to make you fall asleep" She smiled friendly "My dad used to do that when I had nightmares"

"Your dad seemed like a great guy" He whispered.

Sonny looked at her lap and then at Chad with a sincere smile "He was, so do you want me to sing a song? I do think I have a good voice so your eardrums wouldn't be damaged" She giggled.

Chad smirked and waggled his eyebrows at her "We should compete sometime then" He shifted awkwardly and gazed at Sonny with a longing "Could you…" He blushed "Run your hand through my hair softly? My mom used to do that so I could fall asleep when I was a child" His blush had intensified and he looked so cute that made Sonny want to hug him. Sonny smiled and nodded.

"Sure"

Chad smiled and laid back on the bed "But if I know you did something else I'll know" Chad pointed at her menacingly in a teasing way at the same time as he buried himself under the covers.

Sonny laughed "Trust me Cooper, you aren't as irresistible as you think"

Chad laughed "You are wrong, you should call me Mr. Irresistible" He closed his eyes and relaxed under Sonny's touch. Sonny rolled her eyes and smiled

"Go to sleep already _Mr. Irresistible_"

But it was true, he was becoming Irresistible.

**Like it? Hate it? Please REVIEW! :D I know some of you might think that Sonny is being childish for rejecting Chad's gentlemanism (Whatver you call it) but trust me, i have something under my sleves for that topic muahahah and i'm sure you will like it.**

**PS: Do you think i'm rushing their relationship? It that's so, tell me please  
**

**PS2 IMPORTANT: I might not be updating for another month guys :( the thing is i'm going to another place for vacation and i would not take my laptop with me so i won't be able to write anything but i will still be thinking things for the plot, that's for sure! :D So, see you in september guys.**

**- Emily**


	9. Chapter 8 NaturalBorn Charmer

**I'M BACK WITH THIS STORY! I'm so sorry for the lateness but i wanted to finish my other story, but now i'll give my full attention to this one! :D So, Read and Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**** or Taylor Swift**_**  
**_

_**My Favorite Gentleman**_

_**Chapter 8: Natural-Born Charmer**_

Sonny woke up to a backache. The sun hit her square in her face and she knew right away that she wasn't in her bed because it smelled intensely like Chad but where was he? Sonny sat on the bed and looked around her but there wasn't a soul in the room, only her. She rubbed her eyes and made a funny face to her morning breath. She needed to brush her teeth right away.

She stood up and tried to adjust her eyes to the bright light but she heard the shower going. She muttered under her breath, so that's were Chad was, he was taking a shower. Sonny groaned, why had she fallen asleep when she soothed Chad? Why? And in his bed of all places! She knew she shouldn't have sung that lullaby that made her sleepy. She sighed and stood up to gather some clothes for today. She would have to pretend she hadn't fallen asleep next to Chad last night, it was just too embarrassing and she would know he was too much of a gentleman to mention it to her even if he was a conceited man sometimes.

Sonny sat on her bed with new clothes next to her, waiting for the door to be opened but it was a big mistake to do. The door flung open and Chad came out dressed in some worn out jeans, a blue t-shirt that made his eyes shine and stand out. His blonde hair was wet so it looked darker but he looked like a model from a magazine. He did look good and Sonny couldn't deny it.

Chad was drying his hair with a towel when he finally noticed Sonny "Oh, good morning Sonny, had a good night sleep?" He asked with a slight blush on his cheeks at being caught just showered but he wasn't teasing, he was serious which made Sonny feel more embarrassed. She blushed a deep shade of red and looked at her shoes as she stood up slowly, without making eye contact.

"Yeah… thank you for asking, what about you?" She grabbed her clothes and made a dash for the bathroom and closed the door before she could hear his answer.

Chad frowned and threw the towel aside; this was getting complicated. He wanted so badly to go back to his time, he belonged there but Sonny was making it difficult for him to want to go back. Even against all odd, they were friends; admit it or not when they shouldn't. He had become to be infatuated with her and her nice and honest personality. There were few girls like that, if there were even any. Chad shook his head, he had to keep his mind clear, and he belonged in 1810 even if he did like this new century. This was just an adventure and Sonny would be a nice memory of what once was a good friend.

After some time Sonny finally got out of the bathroom and found the room empty but there was a note on Chad's bed saying he had gone to eat something. Sonny smiled and sighed, all embarrassment that she had previously felt was now gone. She dried her hair with a towel and grabbed her phone to go downstairs. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

She found him on a table eating eggs, bacon, bread, muffins and many other things that Sonny couldn't ever think to eat in a whole day, there was just so much food. She grabbed a seat and sat in front of him with her own plate of food. Her eyes were wide open as she observed him eat at a huge speed but with an elegance and manner that couldn't be matched. How did he do it? If she ever wanted to eat as much as him at that speed, she would have needed to clean her face several times and change her clothes at least one more time.

Chad nodded at her when he acknowledge her presence and continued eating.

Sonny grabbed a piece of bread and took a sip of juice "So, we have to go to your house here in Richmond but you have to be aware it's not yours anymore and that it's now a public place, like a museum" Chad took a napkin and cleaned his mouth with it.

He looked up at her as he grabbed a fork "I'm aware of that, so when are we going?" He wrinkled his nose in question.

Sonny was still wide eyed by his ability to eat so much and with impeccable manners. She looked down at her food and answered his question "In 10 minutes, I searched in internet and it's not so far from here"

Chad sighed in relief "Thank you, this place has changed so much that I can get lost easily" He admitted, but he then frowned intensely "Wait, what's in god's name is the internet?" He turned to look at Sonny who was half way to eat her cereal.

Sonny sighed. She had a lot of patience, she could bet. She looked up at him and tried to explain him with her hands somehow "The internet is… is a tool that helps you find anything" She frowned, hoping she described as clearly as she could without confusing him but that was useless. There was no way to show him what the internet was if he didn't use it at least once.

Chad's lips were pressed in a tight line as he was deep in thought trying to understand the meaning. "Alright…" He mumbled. He didn't really understand fully the meaning of the internet and that frustrated him but he just put on a smile on his face and pretended to understand, he was Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud, he wouldn't let a girl outsmart him even if she actually knew more about this century. He would find out what this Interbet or Interlet thing was by his own, asking Sonny twice would be embarrassing and he had a reputation and an ego to protect.

Sonny smiled. He was so cute when he was confused. He would frown and make this small little pout that would go unnoticed to anyone that wasn't paying close attention. He also had these freckles on his nose that made him look innocent but charming at the same time. She drank her milk as she watched Chad eat his huge amount of food. Even though they weren't from different times, they were similar somehow. She couldn't put her finger on it yet, but she would. She just had to find that _somehow. _

* * *

Sonny hummed along with the radio song. It was a Taylor Swift song.

"Come back, come back, come back to me like, you would, you would if this was a movie" She sang, her fingers tapping the steering wheel. Chad smiled at her and hummed as a background. The song had rhythm, he would give the singer that, but most of the songs Sonny sang or listened where sad love songs. He frowned as he stopped humming. Why would Sonny listen to that type of song? She had told him before she had a past with unfortunate relationship but she had to learn to move on. Maybe he would help her with it, she was helping him solve his problem of time traveling, this was the least thing he could do for her.

After some minutes Sonny noticed his silence and she lowered the radio's volume. She glanced at Chad quickly as she kept driving "What's wrong?" Chad shook his head and gave her his best smile.

"Nothing important, don't fret, I was just thinking that all" He chuckled as he looked over the window, avoiding what he really wanted to say. She bit back a remark seeing it wasn't the time to do so. She then frowned and shrugged. Well, she knew she wouldn't be able to get a word about it from Chad so why stress so much about it? Both of them were very stubborn which is why they clashed sometimes with their choices.

"So" Sonny trailed off "Tell me more about yourself, I mean" She cleared her throat "About your reputation or friends or anything of that sort" She waggled her eyebrows and let a soft smile loom over her face. Chad sat straight and tilted his head to a side.

"Well, I remember my best friend was a girl named Jessica" He smiled softly. Sonny saw a shadow of sorrow on his eyes but didn't interrupt him as he continued to speak. "Sadly, she died when we were 15 of the disease of tuberculosis" He mentioned. "She was a nice girl and I had a crush on her" He laughed softly but it soon left his features. "Anyway, about my reputation hmm" He smirked making his head tilt to another side, looking at Sonny in a funny way "I must say I'm a well known natural-born charmer" He smirked in such a egoistical way that made Sonny want to smack him in the face.

Sonny decided to ignore his sadness he had just showed for now. She would bug him about it later, when the time came. "A charmer uh?" She smiled as she pushed him playfully without losing control of the steering wheel. Chad rubbed his arm as if it had hurt "I don't really believe so, I mean" She wrinkled her nose "You are not _that_ good looking" She heard him gasp which made Sonny inwardly laugh "And you aren't that… how do you say?" She drawled slowly and painfully as Chad's eyes widened and his frown increased. He leaned in closer as if he by just leaning closer he would get the answer sooner "You aren't that irresistible" She said completely serious when she shrugged.

_Ouch!_

Chad's mouth hung open in disbelief. His ego was hurt and he had to do something. Quick. "Pardon?" He exclaimed as Sonny just bluntly ignored him. She couldn't really think he wasn't irresistible or good looking right? _Right?_ Then Chad caught a glimpse of a smirk in her face. He frowned. He had almost been in the verge of panic when he was falling for it. No one in his whole life had ever told him he wasn't charming or good looking and when Sonny told him that, Sonny of all people whom he had come to like in a friendly manner, he almost had a heart attack. He would teach her not to mess with Chad Dylan Cooper and his good looks. She would regret her words. He smirked back at Sonny "You ought to think I am not a charmer?" He chuckled "Well, you've got another thing coming darling" He looked ahead as Sonny's features were suspicious and slightly worried. He would prove to her that he was a natural-born charmer.

Sonny's reply was cut off as her phone started ringing. "Hello?" She said as she placed the phone on her shoulder while she drove but then she felt a cold hand next to her neck as Chad held the phone for her more comfortably. "Oh hi mom!" She exclaimed enthusiastically however his cold hand that touched her neck sent shivers. She was also a very ticklish person. "Well I'm here in Richmond as I told you" She trailed off.

Chad held the phone next to her ear as he tried to hear the conversation. He still couldn't understand who people could communicate through these things. It was like mind reading but out loud. It was magical. Actually, this century was magical. Everything was so easy to do and this people took it for granted. If he ever wanted to come to Jamestown or Richmond in his century it would have taken several long hours or maybe days but here it just took some hours and that was all. Also, cooking was simpler. They could just go to a market and buy the food they wanted, and there was a big variety! Even though in his century he could have anything he wanted because he was a Cooper and a wealthy man, he didn't have that luxury these people nowadays had. He woke from his daydream and Sonny was still talking but this time she was more serious.

She had her lips pressed in a tight line as her fingers had a tighter hold on the steering wheel, they were turning almost white. Her eyes were narrowed and he could bet he saw fire ignite in them "Yes, but I have a week vacation and since you aren't coming for a few more weeks, why can't I go out? I can't stay locked up in that house anymore!" She exclaimed. Some strands of hair fell on her eyes as her ponytail was getting loose. Sonny blew the strand away but she didn't need to anymore when Chad tucked it behind her ear.

Sonny glanced at Chad quickly. "No mom, bye" She grabbed the phone from Chad's hand and closed it. She let out a huff and parked the car in a side of the driveway.

Chad observed her behavior slightly amused. "May I ask what happened?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"No, you may not" Sonny answered angrily. Chad could swear he saw smoke coming out of her ears. He backed away from her just in case. She didn't seem the kind of girl to mess up with if she was mad. She relaxed the tight grip on the steering wheel and rested her head on it. The sound of others cars passing by and the wind were relaxing. "I'm sorry" She whispered "I didn't have to take my anger out on you, it's just that my mom it's so irritating sometimes" She exhaled, leaning back in her chair. She straightened her wrinkled shirt and retied her hair in a stronger ponytail.

"It's alright; however, I would like an explanation as to what made you so angry" He crossed his arms over his chest and relaxed his back on the car door.

"Is this your way of being charming? Because it's not working" She smiled lightly.

Chad smirked "I'm being just a gentleman asking for my right of knowledge since you took your anger on me but" He leaned closer and grabbed her hand "I can begin my charm now if you want" He kissed softly her hand. "Now, dear Sonny, would you like to tell me what happened? I'm deeply concerned about you darling, nothing should cause you this sorrow" His features were serious but his eyes were playful. Sonny rolled her eyes and took her hand from his grasp.

"If you are going to be charming, at least make it more _real_" Chad smiled innocently, showing his perfect white teeth that would make any girl swoon "What is the purpose of your charming attitude anyway? Are you trying to make me fall for you?" She asked mockingly.

He chuckled "Not really" He hummed "Well, a little so I can prove to you that I am indeed very charming" He smirked "However, if my splendid charming attitude makes you uncomfortable" He shrugged feigning innocence "I could cast it upon other girls I suppose"

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable!" She remarked making Chad smirk inwardly. He had noticed that slight blush that covered her cheeks whenever he was being very attentive to her and using his Cooper charm. "It's just that… arg! Never mind" She threw her hands in the air. She would never admit that he actually made her uncomfortable. He was sweet when he wanted to be and charming. If only he wasn't so good looking… She unconsciously rubbed the hand she had been kissed on while Chad looked over the window.

He had a smug look but didn't comment on Sonny's behavior "Anyway darling, will you tell me what your mom said that made you upset?"

She sighed "Well, she is out of town as I told you" He nodded "But she said she is going to stay longer this time and that I am prohibited to leave! But I'm old enough to care for myself, I can't stay locked up anymore in that house, it's suffocating. Why can't she understand that? She says I'm too naïve and young and that I have to do everything she says but she doesn't own me! Soon I'll be 18 and then what? I'll go to the world without having experiencing anything? I don't think so!" She rambled.

Chad waited a while until she calmed down and grabbed her chin, tilting her head to look at him "Darling" He smiled softly "Your mother cares about you, she does not want you to be harmed since you are her only child" "You are too special" He whispered. However, it seemed more about an opinion that a comment related with her mother. Sonny swatted away his hand and leaned back.

"What about you?" His eyes widened in question "Your dad wants you to marry with that girl because he wants to have your future secure, he cares about you too" Sonny said softly. Chad shook his head and looked away.

"It's different, I could marry any other girl and have my future secure because I needed to be either 25 or married to work in my father's business" He ran a hand through his blonde locks "He just cares about our heritage and I do too but I believe there are some things in life worth more than money, business or just a bloodline"

She placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, while you are here, we'll figure out something out, now let's go, we are going to be late to the museum" She smiled.

Chad nodded, thankful that she hadn't pushed the topic anymore and looked out the window as she continued to drive.

**Love it? Hate it? Please Review! :D**

**- Emily**


	10. Chapter 9 Friends

**Hi people how are you? I'm in bed, sick :( So, i hope there still people reading my story. Thank you for the wonderful reviewers in the last chapter :) Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac alright?  
**

_**My Favorite** **Gentleman**_

**Chapter 9: Friends**

Chad gulped loudly as both of them stood in front of the big wooden doors. There they were, in front of Chad's past to try to figure out everything. Many people, tourists mainly, walked past them, pointing at the old big mansion that was now the Cooper Household Museum. It looked just like the last time he had seen it. It was a brick made house, its style was gothic and the windows had dark red curtains. It was surrounded by well kept bushes and old trees. It was almost as if he was back in his time with the difference of the people surrounding them and Sonny by his side. He stared intently at the mansion. So this was it, the first clue to find about his past and the supposed murderers of Colin's death and his own. He frowned. He couldn't still accept that he was murdered. Who could want all the Cooper heirs dead?

Sonny grabbed his hand and squeezed it to encourage him. He looked at her and smiled to her sweet gesture. He would need courage if he might find things he didn't want to know. "Here we go" He murmured while he didn't let her hand go. They joined a group for the next tour around the house.

A woman with a red and black uniform stood in front of the group. She had dark black hair and brown eyes. She was probably around 40 years old. "Please, we are going to begin the tour immediately, stay together" She frowned to Sonny and Chad who were walking slowly towards the group. "Welcome to the Cooper Household Museum" She greeted and walked them to the entrance of the big mansion.

Everyone was looking around in awe, even Sonny but Chad remained with a boring posture which irritated the woman. "This mansion was created in 1767 as a newlywed house for Sir Charles Cooper and his wife" The woman continued "They had three children" Chad snorted at the word children, he wasn't a child. Sonny elbowed him hard on the ribs when the woman glared at them.' Ouch' he mouthed to Sonny but she only rolled her eyes "The eldest was Anne, followed by Colin and lastly Chadford" She pronounced his name with distaste.

Now it was Sonny's time to snort at his name. Chadford, it sounded so funny. "Heard it? She even hates you without knowing" Sonny whispered at him. Chad chuckled. He put his fingers on his lips to shush her but both of them were fighting hard not to laugh at the woman's uncomfortable expression.

"Now" The woman drawled, keeping an eye on them "We will go inside, follow me please" She said bitterly. She turned around and made a hand motion to follow her.

"She isn't very nice" Sonny mumbled with a smile.

Chad chuckled "Indeed, come on we are being left behind!" He grabbed Sonny's hand and dragged her running. They reached the group, laughing softly as they glanced at them weirdly. "We are acting like loons" He mumbled with a British accent unknowingly making Sonny snort. "I do not sound hilarious!" He whispered with a smile on his face so Sonny could be the only one that heard it. She bit her cheeks to refrain from laughing out loud. Chad smiled widely.

The woman kept speaking "As you see, this house remains just as it was 200 hundred years ago" She pointed to the rooms. "The furniture keeps intact however there have been some slight changes after the Cooper mansion was in hands of the eldest daughter and her husband since the brothers died" This finally caught Chad's attention. "Now follow me please" She woman drawled. The group followed her to a room which Chad recognized it as the living room.

The woman pointed at some portraits, and there was one of Chad at probably fifteen years old. He looked younger and more innocent instead of the common smirk he was wearing most of the time and that had become part of his main characteristics. Sonny tilted her head slightly to get a better look at the portrait.

Chad was a nice boy but three more years had certainly done him good as his features looked a bit more sharp and mature. Also more manly as she stole a glance at him from the corner of her eye. Some girls sighed at Chad's portrait and another portrait of someone similar to Chad but instead his hair was brown and his eyes a darker blue and he looked older, but he shared the same features. It had to be Colin.

Some girls were pointing at both portraits and sighing. Sonny rolled her eyes but thanked heavens that Chad was wearing sunglasses and his hair was a little messed up so he didn't look so much as the portrait otherwise he would call the attention. Because of the resemblance to the portrait of course, not because he was a natural born charmer or anything like that.

"In the first portrait you can see at the oldest brother Cooper whose name was Colin. He was a very sought man as he was very virtuous in arts, politics and sports like any gentleman of that time. He was supposed to be the heir when his father died but unfortunately Colin died first by drowning"

Chad winced.

"Next you can see his younger brother Chadford Dylan Cooper" Sonny heard some girls swoon and by the corner of her eyes Chad was smirking. She elbowed him in the ribs making him glare at her "He was the youngest sibling and he was known for being an irresponsible young man, womanizer and a shame to the family name"

Chad frowned and pressed his lips in a tight line. What in the world was this woman saying?

"I'm not a womanizer" Chad mumbled, pouting like a child.

Sonny giggled "Are you sure? Because you have told me you like to use your charm with the girls" She smiled as woman kept speaking.

"Aha! So you admit I have charm uh?" Chad smiled smugly looking at Sonny who was next to him. He draped an arm around her shoulders but she shrugged it off.

"I don't!" She hissed

"Keep telling yourself that" Chad smirked as the tour of the house continued. Sonny stuck out her tongue childish at him. He rolled his eyes "Very mature Sonny"

She wrinkled her nose in a way that Chad liked to think it was cute "At _least _I'm more mature than you Cooper"

Chad gasped "You just did not go in there" Sonny smiled smug at him and walked past him, her shoulder hitting his arm.

"But I did" She whispered.

Chad raised his eyebrows and followed Sonny as the tour continued. He draped his arm loosely around her and leaned to whisper in her ear "Watch your words pretty girl"

Sonny turned around and met his blue eyes. For an instant she felt hypnotized, they were so blue, sapphire like. She blushed "So you think I'm pretty uh?" She asked wittily, imitating him about his charm comment earlier on.

Chad's arm hugged her tighter. "Maybe" He chuckled. "Anyway, this tour is truly boring me, I don't find anything interesting or that might be of my concern" He rolled his eyes at the woman. Everything that the woman was saying he already knew it was general history of his family. He had heard his father tell him the exact same story over and over again.

Sonny bit her bottom lip "I guess you're right but we can't just leave now, that would be downright rude besides, that woman already hates us for laughing while she tours" She frowned "You'll just have to wait until the tour ends to leave"

Chad nodded "You're right" When they were about to enter another room he grabbed Sonny's arm and dragged her to the room next door which was closed.

"What the—"Chad muffled Sonny's voice with his hand on her mouth as he closed the door behind them. Her brown eyes were wide open as she tried to talk with her voice muffled. Chad chuckled and put his free hand next to her head, pressing the door.

"If you stopped talking, I might consider taking my beautiful hand off your mouth" Chad smirked. Sonny just frowned and the next thing Chad knew, or rather felt, was that his hand was… well, wet. His eyes widened and he could swear that he could see through his hand that she was smirking. "Did you…" He looked down at his feet and back at her "Did you just _lick_ my hand?" He mumbled.

Sonny's giggle was enough for him as he instantly jumped back as if something had burnt him. He immediately wiped of his hands in his pants. "Agh, disgusting!" He jumped frantic while wiping his hand "This is disgusting" He whined. Chad's face was hilarious. His nose was wrinkled and he kept sticking out his tongue in disgust. Now he kept whining that not only his was disgusting now but his pants too.

"Stop whining like a baby, now why did you bring us in here? Don't you realize that we could get into trouble if they find us?"

Chad rolled his eyes "Don't worry, I just want to show you something" He smiled warmly. The room they were in was small. It had one small bed, a large couch and two big portraits. There were many boxes around as it seemed they used this room as a storage room. "Watch" He kneeled down on the hard wood floor and moved a night table.

What was he doing? Sonny just stood behind him watching the door as if any moment someone could come in. She looked back at Chad and her eyes widened when she saw he was taking out of a small little box from a loose floorboard. "What is that?"

Chad put the floorboard back and stood up with the box in hand "Just a little something I had bet it would still be here" He smiled. "Before my brother passed away, he told me the location of this" He lifted the box for Sonny to see it "It was my mom's" Chad slowly opened the small velvet red box and took out a gold necklace that had a small star charm.

Sonny's eyes widened and she felt her heart beat faster. What was he doing? Was he going to give her that necklace? Why so? His fingers took out the golden chain and he placed the box in his pocket.

"I want you to have it"

"Why me?"

Chad sighed "Because, I can't imagine giving it to another girl or woman that isn't you" He stepped closer to her, tucking a curl behind her "Besides, you are like a star Sonny, you shine" He smiled warmly while Sonny leaned down her head slightly. Her eyes meeting his chest. "You have been a really good friend to me, helping me to find out why am I here"

"But we weren't supposed to be friends Chad" She whispered "You will leave, I will stay, we are from different times and worlds and a friendship is—"

"A friendship is what we have Sonny, we like it or not" He put a finger under her chin, making her look straight in his blue eyes "Darling, I don't care I'm from another time, It doesn't matter. My heart beats the same as yours and time can't stop our relationship to flourish, you are my friend and not even time can change that" Chad said, his piercing blue eyes staring back at her brown eyes. "You are my friend Sonny" He smiled, liking the sound of that sentence rolling of his tongue.

Sonny nodded, placing her hands on his shoulders "You're right" She sighed. She placed her head on his chest while his hands wrapped around her waist. She wanted to say much more, she wanted to say how scared she was now. Because now that they officially said they were friends and that they had those feelings for each other there was a big chance that other feelings might get involved and she didn't want that. Mainly, she didn't want heartbreak feelings.

Chad chuckled "I'm always right" He added cockily to enlighten the humor. "Now, shall I put this necklace on you?"

Sonny stepped back from his embrace and the cold air making her shiver. "You may" She smiled

And just the instant after Chad successfully put the necklace on Sonny, the door opened.

"What are you doing in here?" A big man asked.

"Oh Dash"

"Oh Crap"

**Like it? Hate it? Btw, ****Dash is like damn in that century (I'm not making it up!)**

**I have a question. Do you want my chapters to be longer? Shorter? Are alright that way? Also, do you want more description or more dialogue or it's okay how it's going? I don't want to bore you guys so if you have any suggestion, i'm open minded :D**

**Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :D**

**- Emily**


	11. Chapter 10 Bad Words

**Hi people! I'm not sick anymore yay! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas! Thank you for your amazing reviews! 81 :o I can't believe it! Do you think we'll make it to 95? That would be cool :) **

**I took your advices and introduced more dialogue and it's a little bit longer than the last chapter, so tell me what you think about it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :P So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Steve Marmel or Any other swac owner guy? I don't think so**

* * *

_**My Favorite Gentleman**_

**Chapter 10: Bad Words**

The scene looked funny and Chad would have actually laughed if he the situation wasn't so serious. Sonny's eyes widened and she kept stuttering but nothing coherent came out of her mouth. She discretely put the necklace under her t-shirt, out of sight.

"I'm sorry sir, but we were lost" Chad spoke up.

The bulky man raised an eyebrow "You were?" He wasn't buying it.

"Yes, you see, me and my…" He trailed off and looked at Sonny as if to seek for approval but her lost look said nothing "girlfriend were admiring some portraits and before we knew, they had left us behind and well" Chad smiled, shrugging "We thought they could be here"

The man crossed his arms and blocked the door "You thought the tour group could be here? In the storage room where there was a sign of 'Employees Only' in the door?" He chuckled darkly.

Sonny didn't know what to say. She was at loss, besides she knew that the moment she opened her mouth to say a lie, her voice would get high and she and Chad would get in trouble. But if she didn't speak know, the man would certainly know they were lying if only one of them was talking. Sonny tried to shake off her fear and hugged Chad "It's just that" She faked a smile "We were" She shrugged "Very distracted with each other, if you get what I mean" She giggled and thanked the gods her voice wasn't betraying her yet. Chad awkwardly wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled too. "I'm so sorry sir but we honestly didn't notice the sign, we were just in a hurry to try and find the others" Chad's face was hurting of that fake smiling but he had to give Sonny props. She could lie but he could notice that high pitch in her voice that wasn't natural of hers.

The man frowned "Alright, but I better not catch you in here again; this isn't a lovers hide out or something"

Sonny blushed and Chad laughed "We already figured that out, there is a lot of interruption, don't you know the meaning of privacy?" Chad asked outraged while he and Sonny brushed past the man whose face was flabbergasted and left the room.

Sonny giggled once they were safe downstairs "Poor man, did you see his face?"

Chad chuckled "Yes, it was hilarious indeed"

They both stopped when they realized Chad's hand was in her waist. He blushed and retrieved his arm while Sonny just stepped a little further from him.

"Now, we have to find the woman that gave us the tour, she might have some answers to what we want to know"

Chad shrugged "Yes but where to look for?"

"I don't know, you have eyes, use them for something else that _isn't_ glancing at other girl's skirts" Sonny rolled her eyes while Chad glared at her.

"You realize you are wearing one aren't you?" He smirked. Sonny blushed.

Sonny looked down at her short-skirt; it was a combination of a short and a skirt in one! Very clever "Actually, I take back my comeback" He pointed at her 'skirt' "That could be hardly called a skirt; it's… an insult to fashion" Chad frowned.

Sonny put her hands on her hips "You could hardly know about fashion in my century, you were the one wearing long robes!"

Chad popped out his jacket collar and smirked "At least I know more about you" He loved getting on Sonny's nerves, it was fun once in a while "Because" He sighed innocently "I have been glancing around" Sonny's eyes widened "_A lot_"

And with that, he walked past Sonny, leaving her mouth hanging open and a witty comeback unsaid.

Yes, it was definitely fun to get on her nerves even though he didn't actually glance at other girls. Okay, just some. He was a guy for god's sake! But he was a gentleman too and unknown to him, his eyes were already settled in one person.

* * *

Sonny folded her arms and walked behind Chad silently. Her skirt wasn't that bad, it was original and unique. She sighed.

She fidgeted with her new necklace. It was beautiful but she kept it out of the public eye just in case. It was a 200 year old necklace at least, and it was an antique. She didn't want anyone to steal it and also, it was a very precious gift now. The necklace was a sign that Chad was here when the time came for him to go back so she knew she hadn't been dreaming. Sonny tucked it back under her t-shirt again, out of sight.

Where was that woman? There were trying to find her for 10 minutes and there was no glimpse of her. Besides, Chad knew where to look since they were in his house but he seemed at loss too. Maybe she was in one of those 'employees only' rooms but they hadn't found any room like that except for the one upstairs.

Chad stopped suddenly, making her collide with his strong back "It is like she just vanished" Chad lifted his arms, shrugging exaggeratedly.

Sonny glared at his back for a second before commenting, she seemed to glare a lot today "Maybe we should look in the store"

Chad raised an eyebrow "They have a store?"

"Every museum has one" She said as a matter of fact. "I saw it; it was next to the entrance"

Chad just nodded and they walked side by side.

"So" Sonny said "What does it feel like to be back at home" She asked

"This isn't home, at least not for me, it is decorated differently, and I mean look at this" He scoffed pointing at the walls "They painted the walls this horrendous yellow color, what were they thinking of? And the lamps" He pointed at the ceiling "There were crystal spiders before, not this" He shook his head "This cheap glass"

Sonny smiled in sympathy and patted his shoulder "It's okay, a lot can happen in 200 years but is still a very nice house" The house was very beautiful due to its age and style, but it started to look boring after being a while in it.

Chad sighed "You should have seen it in my time, this house" He smiled "All of my houses actually, were fantastic. Well, everything that belongs to me or has my name on it is fantastic" He chuckled. Sonny decided to ignore his ego for this time. They were in front of the store now. It was small and didn't have much, just some few books for sale, stamps and miniature furniture decorating it. It also had antiques they were selling. To their luck, the woman that had given the tour was there, talking to the cashier.

"Look, there she is" Sonny pointed at her.

Chad grabbed her hand "Hadn't they told you that is rude to point at someone?" He teased her. Sonny stuck her tongue at him and turned to the woman.

"Hello Mrs. My name is Sonny and this is my friend Chad" She pointed at Chad while the woman just narrowed her eyes. "We were wondering if you could help us with some information about the house, seeing how much you know about it" Sonny put her best smile on. Chad smiled too and he felt somehow scared of this woman. She had these brown eyes that were hard and could make anyone shrink. They weren't the warm brown of Sonny's eyes, but were rather cold. And he felt like he knew her from somewhere but couldn't quite put a finger on it.

The woman just studied them both and rose her eyebrows high "I see, perhaps you should have paid more attention to the tour then" And then turned around.

Chad then intervened "We certainly did m'am but you see" He gave her his best smile "We were caught up in this beautiful house sometimes and unfortunately we skipped your speech of the history of this house and we would want to know more about it and we know you are the only one that can help us"

There was a pregnant pause while Chad and Sonny kept like statues and the woman just observed. She was thinking. They could almost see the wheels working inside her head. Also, she kept looking at Chad strangely and for a moment he thought she knew it was Chad Dylan Cooper but then he realized that would be impossible.

"Very well, my name is Mrs. Greengrass. What would you like to know?" She drawled.

Sonny smiled and gripped both her hands in a thank you sign "Thank you so much Mrs. Greengrass" Noticing the woman's lack of patience, Sonny straightened "Well, the first question I shall ask you m'am is how did Chad… ford" She smiled lazily remembering how people called him back them "How Chadford really died, I heard he fell from a well I suppose" Chad winced at the thought. He still didn't like to know he was dead.

"Indeed, he died falling in a well when a rock collided with his head. He was thought to be missing until a maid found the corpse in there"

Chad grabbed his stomach. He thought he would vomit just in there. Sonny rubbed his back subtly noticing his discomfort "I see, but what happened to the family? They didn't have any more heirs"

The woman narrowed her eyes "Everything was left to Anne and her husband" But then the woman pressed her lips in a tight line "However Anne died too, later" Sonny gasped and Chad's eyes seemed to bulge out of his sockets. Anne died? There had been something ugly going on in there.

"She died? That means that everything would have been left to…" Sonny trailed off.

Mrs. Greengrass nodded "To her husband indeed"

Chad and Sonny looked at each other. It couldn't be, could be? Could Anne's husband be the murderer? But then why would he kill Anne? "Thank you m'am for your useful information" Sonny smiled politely. Chad only nodded and both of them left deep in thought.

Mrs. Greengrass just looked at them and shook her head. Why couldn't Chadford realize his real reason of being stuck in this time? She smirked. If he only knew.

* * *

Chad paced frantic. His head hung low and his hair covering his features.

1… 2… 3… turn

1… 2... 3… turn

"Stop it Chad, you are making me dizzy"

Chad stopped "It is just that this doesn't make any sense!" He groaned. "Estoy tan confundido, nada tiene sentido. ¿Qué voy a hacer?" Sonny tilted her head. Since when did Chad talk in Spanish? Thankfully she had learned a bit at school and understood that he was confused and didn't know what to do. She stood up and grabbed his hands to still him.

"Calm down, let's sit down and talk alright? We are going to find a solution to this but you just have to take a deep breath" She motioned him to breathe deeply and he imitated like a child to his mother. "Better?"

He nodded and leaned his head on her shoulder sighing. Sonny stroked his hair softly while Chad inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume. She felt sympathy for him. They had found out that his brother-in-law could be the murderer but there were still many things that didn't fit and there was something missing. Besides, they couldn't be sure yet.

"You smell nice" He said randomly, his head still on her shoulder, his eyes closed and his breath giving her a tickling sensation on her neck.

Sonny froze for a second but then relaxed "Oh. Um, thank you" She blushed "Your hair feels really soft"

Chad chuckled softly "I know"

And there the moment went out of the window.

They stayed like that for few more seconds. Her hand stroking his hair, his head on her shoulder and both of them relaxed. It felt normal. Chad was the first to step away. His cheeks flushed and his gaze unable to meet Sonny's and vice versa. He sat down on his bed and buried his head in his hands. "I can't believe Adam is the murderer"

Sonny sat opposite to him "We still don't know for sure if he is" She whispered.

Chad stared at her, his blue eyes glassy "But who else could it be? He knows that if anyone of us died, he would inherit everything" His voice was low and hateful.

Sonny nodded in agreement "But that still doesn't explain why would he kill your sister too don't you think? If he is married to her, everything that belongs to her instantly belongs to him too"

Chad's eyes narrowed and he rubbed his temples "I know, that's why it doesn't make a lot of sense"

Suddenly Sonny gasped "What if" She trailed off "What if he had another woman?"

Chad froze "That… that scalawag of Adam!" He shouted standing up abruptly.

"Calm down, deep breaths" Sonny stood up with him and placed her hands on his chest. "It's just a hypothesis"

He threw his head back and sighed "You are right"

"I always am" She smirked.

Chad stared at Sonny with a teasing smile "Really Sonny? Really?" He twirled a strand of hair in his fingers

"Really" She rolled her eyes and walked away leaving a cold spot on his chest where her hands were before.

He whined "Come on! Are you going to leave me here alone?" Chad turned to her as she opened the bathroom's door. He stood there, pouting like a child and all his hair messy giving him a very handsome look.

Sonny smiled. He looked so cute. "I'll be back; I just need to wash my face, I'm sure you will survive without me for a few minutes"

Chad smirked, with a twinkle in his eyes "Why? Did your face become too hot after I made you blush too much?"

Sonny's cheeks actually turned crimson red "No! I, I just need to wash my face!" She stuttered, her back to him.

He chuckled "Alright" He sing-songed and plopped down the couch.

Sonny sighed as she glanced at him through the mirror. He looked more relaxed now that she had been able to make him forget about his brother-in-law for a while. Her reflection showed what she feared. Her face was crimson red. "This can't be happening" She groaned lowly enough so he wouldn't hear her. He wasn't supposed to make her blush! It had to be just a reaction. "Oh crap!" She shouted when soap entered in her eye. She hissed and closed her eyes in an attempt to make the pain subside. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? And why are you using such language?" He gasped.

If she could roll her eyes or glare at him she would have done so "Would you stop worrying about my language for a while and instead bring me a towel please?"

"Turn around; I'll take care of your eye" He said softly. Sonny just relaxed against the sink and closed her eyes. "You should be careful with your language" Chad said teasingly. She felt the humid towel on her eye. She half-opened her healthy eye and saw him hold the towel.

"I usually don't use those kinds of words, it just slipped"

He tsked. "Well, there are many things that 'just slip' but usually are what our unconscious tries to reveal to us"

"Don't go Socrates on me right now Chad, I'm not in the mood" He chuckled "And I bet you have said a bad word before, a real one"

He nodded slightly "I have" He wet the towel once more before putting it back on her eye "But is not something I do often" He blew on the towel making Sonny shiver. "Blowing on the towel is a little trick a maid thought me when I was a kid"

She nodded "So, say a bad word" She smirked "I challenge you, but it has to be a current one, not scalawag or dash, that doesn't count"

Chad cringed "It is just… so…" He shivered "Not gentlemanly"

"Chicken!" She literally started imitating a chicken's sound.

"I'm not!"

"Then say it"

"No"

"Bawk, bawk" He put a hand on her mouth but retrieved it quickly after remembering what she could attempt.

"All right!" He shrieked. Sonny opened her healthy eye wide to catch this moment. He took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"Sh, Sh—"He stuttered. Sonny tried to bite her cheeks from laughing. This was very hard for him, it was something very unnatural "Shit" He immediately shivered and shook his head. He made a gagging noise.

Sonny giggled "Aw, your first bad word! You make me so proud" She said in an over sweet voice. Chad just glared at her and retrieved the towel from her eye. She blinked but her eye still hurt a bit.

"Hopefully, my last for a long time" He cringed again. "So, does it feel better?" He pointed at her eye.

"Yes, it still hurts a bit though" She tried to blink again but it the pain was still there.

"Close your eye a while" She did as she was told. Once again she felt the wet towel on her eye but then it was replaced by a slight pressure of soft and warm lips. "There, I kissed it better" He said, his lips now lower, just down her eyes so she could see them. She fluttered her eyes open. His face was too close for comfort. Not that she minded now. The warmth he was irradiating was comforting. Both of his arms were now trapping her in the sink, no way out. He leaned back slightly.

"It does feel better now" Her mouth was dry.

"Good" He was still dangerously close.

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we are _so_ good" She smiled before leaning in and kissing him in the corner of his mouth. "Good night"

Chad just stood there, his jaw almost touching the floor and his eyes where she had been seconds ago.

She couldn't believe what she had done. She had almost kissed Chad Dylan Cooper.

And he had whispered something when she couldn't hear him anymore.

"Oh damn"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Sorry for the bad words but that's why it is really rated 'T' although I hate to use bad words but they will appear rarely. Btw, that 'dam' was a good 'damn' if you get what I mean...**

**Finally my Spanish came in handy lol. Yes, my first language is in Spanish ^^  
**

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D I'm trying to update faster so that means weekly. **

**Btw, Adam is Chad's brother-in-law and Mrs. Greengrass will be playing a key role later. This story is faaar from over, that I can assure you.**

**So, REVIEW? :D**

**- Emily  
**


	12. Chapter 11 Double Meaning

**An update! I'm trying to stick with my weekly update but... homework :/. I want to thank you all the reviewers! You are AWESOME! And also to BornAverage my superawesome beta :) Thank you so much! :D So, Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Do we have to go all over this again?... Fine, IDNTOWNSWAC.**

* * *

_**My Favorite Gentleman**_

**Chapter 11: Double Meaning**

Sonny buried her face in her pillow after the bathroom door closed with Chad inside. Thankfully, the pillow muffled her shriek. She was so embarrassed. She would never be able to look at Chad in the eyes again.

She had _almost_ kissed him!

What was she thinking? Oh, that's right! She wasn't! Her teen hormones kicked in and she just did it. She just almost kissed him. Sonny blushed and tried to bury her face even more in the pillow. If she continued to do that, she would suffocate. Sonny hugged the pillow closer and breathed deeply. What should she do now?

Maybe…

Maybe she could tell him that it was normal for girls to do that in this century! Yeah, it sounded like a good plan—not. Chad was naïve, yes, but not dumb.

Besides, he had seen enough television shows lately –mainly drama shows – to learn enough about people.

He had shown a deep interest in some drama shows and he was usually shouting at the main character to make a move, or saying he could be a better actor. It was a funny sight. Of course, the main character always did something different, but that was what made the show so addictive. Sonny would admit she had sat with Chad many times until the late morning, watching how the main character professed his love to a girl. Unfortunately, she would die in the next episode. It was ridiculous, but .

She then heard the bathroom door open and the shuffling of feet.

"Sonny, are you awake?" Chad asked, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Sonny lied stiff on the bed, wishing to fool him. He knew better than that, of course.

"I know you are awake," he stated.

Sonny muttered under her breath and gathered the courage to face him. She lifted her face from the pillow to look at him, her breath catching in her throat, before shouting out loud in surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Chad jumped at her sudden reaction, causing him to lose his balance and fall flat on his back.

Sonny's face turned as red as a tomato, refusing to look at anything but him. Now, there was one more reason she couldn't look at Chad ever again. It was just too embarrassing and all she wished was to be swallowed mysteriously by the earth…or in her case, her pillows.

Chad groaned rubbing his back side.

"What was that for? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, standing up.

"You don't just walk around in _only_ boxers!" Sonny shrieked, burying her face in her hands. Chad just gave her a puzzled look.

"Why not? I saw that guy in the show you liked doing the same thing," he shrugged.

She was mortified. She knew that if she looked at him now she wouldn't be able to take her eyes off him. She had never seen him like _this_. He normally wore a t-shirt but no, he had to pick today to walk around in only his boxers, showing how fit he is.

Sonny took a deep breath and looked at him.

_Look at his eyebrows, only his eyebrows. Don't you dare look anywhere Sonny!_

"Because…" She trailed off, keeping her attention on his were actually really good looking eyebrows. "…because that is just a television show; guys usually don't do that with girls they are only friends with! It's usually a boyfriend and girlfriend thing."That was awkward. Sonny hugged her knees to her chest, her gaze still on his eyebrows.

He smiled, "Sonny, look at me."

"I am looking at you."

"I mean my amazing blue eyes, not my eyebrows—I know they are really good looking, and all but _please._" And he still had the gall to be arrogant. Sonny huffed and stared straight into his bright blue eyes. They were playful, but at the same time soft. She gulped and focused on the lighter blue flecks in his eyes, otherwise she knew she would get drowned in them.

"Good, now Sonny," he scratched the back of his neck nervously, but still tried to lighten the situation, "I didn't know my abs would have such an effect on you."

In reality, he was downright embarrassed for copying a guy from a TV show, but he wouldn't let Sonny know that. He had just seen him doing that and thought it wasn't a problem since the people in this century were less inhibited.

"_Please, _I have seen much better looking guys than you," she tried to joke, but the blush on her cheeks was still very visible.

Chad chose to ignore her comment even if curiosity was gnawing at him. Who else had she seen shirtless?

"Anyway, I didn't know that walking around boxers was going to make you feel uncomfortable so, I'm sorry," he looked down at his feet. "I just saw the episode and thought there was no harm about it. I didn't know those actors were a couple."

He rolled his eyes. "They have really bad chemistry and need some acting lessons."

Sonny giggled, "It's okay, as long as you wear your t-shirt."

She threw one pillow at him but Chad dodged it.

Chad smirked and sat down next to her, "Why does it makes you uncomfortable anyway?"

Sonny still stared at his eyes only. "I don't know… I guess I have never seen a guy like this before," she said, gesturing to his torso.

He narrowed his eyes, pressing his lips into a tight line, "But, you said you had seen better looking guys before."

"On TV Chad," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

"Yeah…."

There was an awkward silence for several seconds that seemed like minutes.

"I should do this more often," Chad blurted out.

Sonny's eyes widened and it was her turn to press her lips into a tight line. "What? Why? _No!_ I just told you not to wander around in only your boxers, flaunting your abs around!"

Chad laughed loudly, making Sonny blush even harder. "I just wanted to see your reaction! Are you jealous girls might lust after me?"

He waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

She huffed and folded her arms, "Keep dreaming, Chad."

Chad chuckled, "But, you do admit I have abs, huh?"

He sat closer to Sonny, keeping his distance. The almost kiss was still fresh in their minds, but for the sake of the moment, they just ignored that it ever happened.

Sonny scooted further away. "I don't. You can hardly call that abs." She pointed at where she supposed his arms would be. She knew it was childish to refuse to look at anything but his eyes, but her face was already crimson red. What was next? Drooling?

Chad chuckled, "I'll ignore that for tonight."

He yawned and stood up. Sonny immediately turned around and plopped down the bed

"Goodnight, Sonny." He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight," she sighed softly, still feeling the warmth of his lips on her forehead. "Chad?"

"Yes?"

"_Put a shirt on!_"

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the morning. The day was beautiful, it couldn't be any better. The streets were crowded with tourists and the weather was splendid. They had arrived to Jamestown quickly.

Sonny and Chad walked side by side, exploring the little old town, but at the same time, going to an old house that had belonged to Chad's family. There were plenty of old houses; it was as if being back in the colonial era. They were still traveling, even though they should have been back at home. Sonny had school that day, but she shrugged it off. She was going to help Chad, even if it interfered with her school and she'd make sure to help before her mom came back from her job trip.

Sonny was giddy. She was going to see another house that belonged to Chad's past. How would it look? He said that it was similar to the museum, but smaller.

She rummaged through her bag, which included an almost destroyed calculator, her phone, tissues, a mirror and money. She took out her cell phone to check the hour. She usually had this habit of looking at the time often, but since she never wore a watch, she took her phone with her all the time.

"You should quit grabbing your phone every minute Sonny. We aren't going to be late, and it's going to be open until 6 in the afternoon. We've got plenty of time," Chad mumbled with annoyance. Unlike Sonny, he wasn't in a very good mood. He didn't like to be in crowded places, because it made his clothes wrinkly and hair disheveled.

"I know, but while we are walking it seems as if the minutes blur into hours." She started deleting useless messages.

Chad stood for a while, observing Sonny and how she was able to use the cell phone so easily. He was intrigued. Chad grabbed her arm and dragged to one side of the street where no one would bump into them. "Teach me"

Sonny's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Teach you what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Teach me how to use your communication device," he said, pointing to her phone.

Sonny narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down skeptically.

"How do I know that you won't throw it at a wall, like you did with my calculator? You aren't the most patient person I know." She pressed her lips into a thin, tight line.

Chad groaned and threw his hands in the air. "I told you it was an accident! That bloody device wouldn't erase those numbers! It was _possessed._"

Sonny giggled, "That's the same thing you said about the television."

"Perhaps, but that calculator had _numbers_!" He made a gagging noise. "And… math symbols."

He shuddered, "Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't_ do numbers or math"

She rolled her eyes but there was a smile grazing her lips. "Fine, I'll give you a chance, but one. If you try—"

"Yes, blahblahblah" He waved at the air. "Now teach me."

Sonny folded her arms staring at Chad intently without uttering a single word.

Chad sighed, "Please."

"And, I thought you were a gentleman."

"I am! I am very sorry, alright? I dislike boodles." He scrunched his nose and grabbed Sonny's hands.

"Would you teach me? Please?" He kissed her hand which, as always, left tingling sensations on the skin, making her forget anything wrong with what Chad would do. Sonny blushed and Chad smirked. He had forgotten how his charm had those effects on Sonny.

Her face would get slightly red and a little spark would appear in her eyes. She had plenty of sparks, but this one was different. It was brighter. Also, she would avoid looking at him directly in his eyes which made Chad think she was cute.

_Stupid cute._

Sonny took her hand out of his grasp. "Fine, come here"

Chad stood next to her. His mouth was next to her ear, but not too close. She could smell him. He smelled like peppermint and something else she couldn't quite put a finger on. It was like rain.

She pressed a button, and the phone came to life, showing the screen and the picture on the background. She blushed forgetting what picture she had set. It was one of Chad and her in the meadow before they started their journey for information. He was wearing his clothes, the ones he came with, and Sonny was next to him. He had this strange look because he didn't understand what a camera was and thought it was pointless to stay still smiling at just a square thing.

Sonny looked at Chad from the corner of the eye. If he had anything to say, he didn't.

"Look at these two buttons with phone symbols on it. The green one is to make a call and the red one is to end a call."

Chad just nodded, his eyes fixated on the phone. "Then there are the numbers over here."

She pointed below the screen. "If someone has a phone number, you type the same numbers and then click on the green phone button to start the call."

"That is not hard to learn," He rubbed his chin. "That is the basics, right?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah. Unless you want me to teach you how to message others, but that would take a little more time."

"That's fine." He stretched his arms that began to feel stiff. "This is as boring as the calculator."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What I really want to know is how to take pictures."

"Why?" That had caught her off guard.

He shrugged, "Because I want to take pictures of you."

She was puzzled. "Why of me?"

Chad smiled, "Not only of you but of other things I see too. I want to take pictures so you can remember the amazing moments we had together before I leave…" He trailed off.

There was a moment of silence, while they digested this information. They hadn't talked about this in a while and they had completely forgot about it.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Sonny gulped wearing a forced smile.

Chad nodded. "So, would you teach me?" He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Sonny nodded, "Sure. Watch. Press this round button here."

She pointed at the central button, "This is the menu button, you press it and with these arrows you go right until the camera icon is big."

Chad nodded.

"You press the same rounded button and there you can see." The screen showed the street.

"So when it shows on the screen what you want to capture, you press this button over here." She pointed at another button.

Chad took the phone from her hands. "Seems simple enough."

"Give me back my phone, Chad."

Chad smirked, "No. I want to take a picture of you now."

"No! I look horrible," Sonny whined, trying to pry the phone out of his grasp. Her hair was a mess and she looked tired – that's why she didn't want her picture taken.

Chad laughed and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "You look good Sonny, now just smile."

He positioned the camera in front of her face to capture her expression.

Sonny frowned and folded her arms. She turned around, her back facing him. "No, I told you, I look awful right now."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sonny that is impossible. You are a really pretty young lady. Scratch that. You are beautiful," he whispered.

"You are only saying that because you want to take a picture of me."

Chad groaned at her stubbornness, "Why do you girls refuse a compliment?"

"Because we are complicated," she joked.

Chad laughed, "I figured that out long ago."

He spun her around so he could face her. "Come on, let's take a picture. _Together._"

Sonny brightened at the idea. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good, now come here." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Smile." She gave a half-smile. "Wider Sonny, you have a really big smile."

Sonny frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you have a big smile? Not everything that I say has a double meaning."

Sonny laughed, "That is not true."

Chad grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket. "Fine, tell me some things that I have said before and I'll tell you if they had a double meaning or not."

"Alright, hmm, but you have to be sincere."

Chad just mumbled a yes. Sonny rubbed her hands together.

"I have one! When you said I was beautiful a couple of minutes ago."

Chad took a deep breath and his arm on her shoulders dropped. "Double meaning."

Sonny frowned, "What was the other meaning?"

She couldn't think that could have another meaning. She just hoped it wasn't bad. Chad shrugged and blushed.

"Well, you are beautiful but what I also meant was that," His cheeks were burning now, "that you are beautiful on the inside, Sonny," he whispered looking down at the floor.

Sonny smiled, "Thank you, but why you are so shy to talk about it? Does your double meaning have another double meaning?"

She giggled.

Chad looked down at his feet. "Yes… but I won't tell you."

"Why not?" Sonny pouted.

Chad chuckled at her pout. She looked adorable.

"Because, it's complicated," he said. He was relieved that Sonny was clueless.

"I'm complicated. I think I can understand whatever you don't want to tell me," Sonny rephrased with a mocking smile, attempting to lighten the mood.

Chad laughed, "_We_ are complicated darling, indeed we are."

And that had a double meaning.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? If you are asking 'What the hell does Chad mean?' You'll see l8r, and if you already figured it out -or think you did- then... BULLY FOR YOU! :D :P. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW REVIEW! :D We are soo close to the 100th review! :O**

**Don't you agree with Chad about Math? *Shudder* Why does it have to exist? :/  
**

**If you can, please check the poll at my profile ^^ **

**- Emi :D  
**


	13. Chapter 12 You Understand

**Hi! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but here is another chapter! :D I hope you enjoy it and enjoy and review! :D Thank you to my loyal readers :) YOU ARE AWESOME!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC**

* * *

**Chapter 12: You understand**

The hours passed away in a blur while they toured the small city.

Chad had convinced Sonny to have some fun, like shopping or just wandering around before going to the house. The truth was that he didn't want to go just yet. It had some unpleasant memories and he didn't want to remember any of it. Besides, he wasn't feeling very well today.

He wasn't sick, not at all. He was just uneasy. There were a million thoughts crossing his mind about his house, about his memories, and about Sonny. The way he had said that she was beautiful… he had meant it. He truly meant it and she wasn't only beautiful physically, but she was beautiful on the inside, too - her soul. She was very precious. Chad was just shocked that he had admitted that so quickly and without denial.

But, there's nothing wrong in admitting that a friend is beautiful, right?

He was feeling so confused. It was complicated. He didn't want to admit it just yet. He refused to admit it because if he did, everything would be more complicated than it already was. Everything would change.

"Look at that!" Sonny exclaimed in awe when she pointed at a beautiful flower stand in the street. It wasn't just any ordinary flower stand; it had many different flowers and was decorated attractively.

She looked at Chad, her brown eyes shining and her big smile on her face.

Chad felt his face get hot and immediately looked at the floor.

"It's marvelous," Chad managed to say.

"I know…Wow, there are tulips, daisies, sunflowers and so many more that I can't even name!" She spoke happily.

"Let's take a look!" She grabbed Chad's arm and dragged him to the stand.

There was an old woman, probably around seventy-years-old and had long white hair. She seemed to be very nice.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked softly.

"Your flowers are beautiful," Sonny exclaimed, distracted by the tulips.

Chad looked at Sonny by the corner of his eye. He was deeply amused by her reaction. The way her eyes were shining and she seemed like a child who had just found a very precious toy.

Soon, she left his side to take a closer look.

"Hello, Madam, may I ask how much those flowers cost?" Chad pointed at the big sunflowers.

"For you, young man, I'll give you three for free," She smiled sweetly and gave him three big sunflowers.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you Madam."

He glanced over at Sonny who was too distracted to have heard anything. She was happily talking to another woman about the flowers.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Chad was caught off guard by the question. "Excuse me?"

The woman smiled. "Is she your girl?" She pointed at Sonny.

Chad felt a hot blush cover his cheeks. "Why would you think so?"

"Oh, no reason; I just see it in your eyes how much you care for her," the woman said, and then turned around to go back to her business.

Chad was speechless and his gaze dropped to the floor. He was blushing furiously by now. He had no reason to blush right? Of course he cared about Sonny – she was his friend.

"Wow, those are really big sunflowers," Sonny exclaimed.

Chad quickly looked up at Sonny. "Uh, yeah, they are for you."

He extended his arm to give her the flowers. He was as still as a rock. He looked like a robot, actually.

Sonny didn't notice though. "Really? Thank you!"

She grabbed the sunflowers and kissed him on the cheek. There was a small blush covering her cheeks, but Chad was too busy with his own blush to notice.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you okay? You look red. Do you have fever?" She touched his forehead with the palm of her hand.

Chad quickly stepped back from her touch. "I'm fine, truly, I just need to get rid of this sweater, and the weather is hot isn't it?" He rambled while he unbuttoned his sweater.

"I guess so," she shrugged. "It's late; we should get to your other house now."

He flung the sweater over his shoulder.

"Alright." It was time; he wouldn't be able to delay it anymore.

* * *

The house was smaller than the last one, but it was in perfect condition. There were big double doors at the entrance and the house itself was a bit intimidating.

Chad shuddered and closed his eyes. He had to distract himself from thinking about those memories and from looking at the path nearby that he knew very well led to the lake.

Sonny squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Ready?"

He took a deep breath of air. "Ready."

He looked at the suitcases she was carrying. "What are those suitcases for and where did they come from?"

"Our clothes; this house is now a little bed-and-breakfast, too, so we can search for more information easier. I asked the clerk from the last B&B to send our suitcases here," Sonny replied, chirpily.

Chad felt the color drain from his face. "But, I thought it was open until six."

"The museum guide part Chad," Sonny said. "So, are you ready?"

Chad just nodded numbly and stared at the doors.

"Alright, but let me carry the suitcases."

"But—"

Chad smirked, "No 'but's, we have had this argument enough times, don't you think?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Sonny huffed and handed him the suitcases. "Fine."

"Fine."

"_Good._"

"_Good._"

She smiled, "So, we're good?"

He laughed, "We are _so_ good."

There was a sense of déjà vu for both of them, but they just focused their thoughts on the house. Sonny checked the time on her phone. It was five in the afternoon, so they had an hour to receive a tour around the house.

She glanced at Chad, whose gaze was on the floor, deep in thought. What was he thinking about? He was behaving a little weird today. She would have to figure out later then.

"Here we go," she mumbled, while she opened the big wooden doors.

The house's interior wasn't any different from the other one they had seen earlier. It was bigger, that was a fact and it had more decorations, but they were both very similar.

Sonny was in awe anyway. She had never seen tapestries with so much detail; they were beautiful. The lamps were an expensive crystal and the furniture, even though it was old, looked as good as new.

Chad yawned and closed the door behind him.

The house had changed a bit; there were some decorations that had been removed since he had last been in it.

Just in front of them was a desk with a girl in her early twenties. She had long red hair—natural, Chad noticed. She was wearing a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans. She was writing something and hadn't heard them come in.

"Hello," Sonny said softly, not wanting to interrupt her, but having no choice.

The girl looked up and Chad's breath got caught in his throat.

She looked exactly like Jessica. Her blue eyes were the same shade. They could have been twins. There were only subtle differences in their facial features, though.

"Hi! Welcome!" She greeted chirpily. She stood up and went to shake hands with Sonny.

Chad just kept staring at her as if she was an alien.

The girl nodded at Chad, whose hands were occupied by the suitcases.

"My name is Jill Morris, how can I help you?"

"I'm Sonny! Sonny Munroe," Sonny smiled widely. "We are here to stay for a night or two… and to get to know the history of this house, of course. I think it's an amazing place."

"I know, right? I have been coming to this place since I was young and I still find it cool," Jill smiled. "So, I'll get you registered, I suppose you want a room with two beds right?" She smirked.

Sonny blushed, "Yeah, but if you have two separate bedrooms—"

"I do, but it will be more expensive."

"The first choice will be fine," Chad finally spoke. He had been quiet, staring at Jill.

Jill nodded, "Okay! So we're settled then, here are the keys."

She handed them to Sonny. "Room 14, the fourth room to the left when you go up the stairs."

Chad frowned. Jill's personality was similar to Jessie's as well. Jessie was just a tad bit shyer.

"Thanks, so when will the tour begin?"

Jill scrunched her nose. "The last tour, given by a friend of mine, is almost over but maybe I can give you one." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That would be perfect! Thank you Jill!" Sonny exclaimed and hugged Jill, who was surprised. "Sorry, I'm a hugger," Sonny apologized, stepping back, embarrassed.

Chad just stood there, wondering why Sonny wasn't a hugger with him.

Jill laughed, "Don't worry, I am too."

She turned around and disappeared into a room.

Chad coughed, "Sonny, come on."

He walked to the staircase, Sonny following suit.

"Yeah, let me help you with one suitcase though."

He shook his head. "No, I've got this."

Sonny folded her arms. "But, I want to help! Come on Chad." She poked him in the ribs.

Chad smiled, "Uh-uh."

Sonny grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.

"Why?" She whined, "It is not a big deal!"

He rolled his eyes but then adopted a more serious expression. "Because, darling," he sighed dramatically as he had seen in those Drama Shows.

"Don't challenge me, I'm a gentleman," he smirked when her face dawned on recognition.

She remembered that he once said she shouldn't challenge him once they started the road trip. She gulped; she hadn't forgotten the speech about him being charming either.

"Whatever; hurry up, Pretty Boy."

He laughed, "I will, pretty girl."

She blushed and walked up the stairs with the keys in hand, Chad following her.

Slowly, she opened the bedroom's door.

There were two twin beds, one in each corner. In between them were two doors that led to a balcony. Sonny stepped inside and noticed that at her left was another door that led to a bathroom. Chad closed the door behind him and put the suitcases on the floor.

He frowned. He recognized this room. It had been a study.

And he knew whose study was—his father's.

Sonny twirled around and stared at him, her hands on her hips. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Chad's eyes widened. How did she know? Was he becoming too predictable?

"Why do you suppose there is something wrong?" He narrowed his eyes.

Sonny sighed, "You've been quiet, too quiet. You usually talk about how great you are or anything at all. Today, you haven't."

Chad smirked, "Thanks for pointing out that I'm great, but I already know that." He glanced at Sonny but her eyes were hard. He gulped. "Nothing is wrong Sonny."

"Liar," she challenged.

He tilted his head to the side and ran a hand through his blonde locks. He didn't want to tell her, not yet. "It's nothing, I'm just tired."

Sonny shook her head. "You know that's not it."

Chad sighed and walked towards Sonny.

Chad grabbed Sonny's hands slowly and kissed each of them softly, knowing the effect he had on her when he did that.

"I promise I'll tell you, alright? When I'm ready," he whispered.

Sonny just nodded numbly, "Uh…"

Chad turned around, with a smile plastered on his face, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Sonny kept staring where he had been until she realized what had happened.

"Not again," she groaned.

* * *

"And last, this is the library. You aren't allowed to touch the books though, some are really old and fragile," Jill pointed to certain bookshelves, "however those over there," She pointed to two metal bookshelves, "are more modern books about the history of the house; you can browse through them if you want."

Chad was behind Sonny, not uttering a single word.

Jill was like a carbon-copy of Jessica. It gave him the chills.

"Thanks! Chad and I love books, so we came here just to learn about his ancestry. He is distantly related to the Coopers, you know," Sonny said.

Jill's eyes widened, "Really?"

She stared at Chad who was now frozen.

"Um… indeed," Chad nodded stiffly.

"That's nice," Jill smiled, "I am related to a family of servants that worked for the Cooper household, you know."

"Are you serious?" Sonny couldn't hide her awe while Chad felt as if a cold bucket of water had drenched him. That was why she had so many similarities. For a while, he had thought that maybe Jessica had time travelled too… but she had died when they were fifteen.

Jill kept talking about how her family had served to the Coopers until the last heir died and they inherited everything and now was living off the house guide income.

"So, I guess you must know a lot about the Cooper history right?" Sonny asked.

Jill rubbed her nose that was itching "Yeah, it's not that interesting, though, if we're being honest."

"It's _not_?" Chad hissed.

Sonny nudged him on the ribs. "Excuse him, he is a little moody, because he lost his hair products this morning," She laughed, but Chad sent her a venomous look.

"Don't worry," Jill giggled as she buttoned up her sweater, "I get the same way, if I don't have my snacks."

Sonny found that she liked Jill. She was really nice and was alike to Sonny herself, in some way. If Jill went to her school, Sonny was sure they would be very good friends.

Chad rubbed his eyes and looked around the room slowly. It was still the same as the last time he had been in it, with an addition of some bookshelves here and there.

There was a huge window that gave a sight of the forest but Chad refused to look at it. Too many bad memories would flood his mind.

"Well, I better get going; I have to prepare dinner. My aunt will be here shortly to meet you and tell you when dinner's ready, okay?" Jill jogged out of the room, leaving both of them completely alone.

"She is so nice," Sonny clasped her hands and wondered around the room.

"Just like you," Chad mumbled, sitting on a chair.

"Thanks," Sonny smiled, browsing the book titles.

"Found anything?" Chad drawled lazily, wiping imaginary dust off his pants.

"I'm looking and we would be able to do this quicker if you helped me at least." Sonny tied her hair in a messy ponytail.

Chad stared at her from afar. Even though her ponytail was messily made, she looked very pretty.

Sonny felt his gaze on her and shivered. "Stop staring at me and start looking _Chadford_," She smirked. She knew he didn't like to be called by that name.

He stood up and stood just behind her, "Alright, _darling._" He chuckled and walked away to another bookshelf.

Sonny controlled the urge to smack him. She didn't like the word "darling" and even less when he said it with that superior tone of voice.

The room was quiet, except for the shuffling of feet. Actually, the whole house was quiet. They could hear some noises in a room not far, which was the kitchen, and once in a while someone would be talking, but in general, the house was quiet.

They had been there for half an hour and it was completely dark, except for a few lamps illuminating the room.

"Sonny."

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

Sonny rolled her eyes "So?"

Chad groaned and closed a book, "Entertain me, I'm bored to death."

"You are such a child; you won't die, so don't you worry." Sonny kept reading the book, but his whining distracted her.

"I don't want to take any risks," Chad stretched.

Sonny just ignored him and continued to read a book that was very interesting. It was about the Cooper family and maybe she would find something that they had been looking for.

"Hello, I hope not to disrupt you but dinner is ready." A woman's voice rang. Her voice was familiar and serious.

Both turned around to see the woman and they were surprised to see who she was.

"Mrs. Greengrass?" Sonny whispered.

The woman smirked, "Indeed, now follow me to the dining room, if you please."

Chad's eyebrows rose. Didn't the woman work at the other house? This was weird. Also, he couldn't stop the feeling of knowing her from somewhere else, but where exactly? He knew it wasn't from the previous house, because he had felt that same feeling back then, too.

Sonny and Chad followed the woman slowly. They turned to look at each other, both wanting to know if the other knew something.

* * *

They entered the dining room, noisy with people eating and talking.

Jill was placing the glasses while other people talked. There were around seven tables.

"You can take a seat at table number five." Mrs. Greengrass pointed to a table in a far corner, where dinner was already served, and retreated into the kitchen.

Chad shrugged and took out the chair for Sonny to sit.

"Thank you," She blushed.

Chad waited for her to sit and then went to take a seat. "You are welcome."

"Hi guys!" Jill's cheerful voice rang. "How are you? Had a good time in the library?"

Chad just grunted in an ungentlemanly way, but nobody noticed. Sonny smiled.

"Absolutely." Sonny glanced at Chad and then back at Jill. "Jill, could you sit with us please? We would like to talk to you about the history of this house, of course, if you are okay with it."

"Of course!"

Jill sat down across Sonny. "So, what would you like to know?" She started to twirl her red hair.

Sonny played with her soup. "Well, briefly tell us what you so far, because we have researched about the family and we don't know if there's something missing."

Jill's blue eyes sparkled.

"Sure, so where should I start? Well, Charles Cooper and his wife moved to America around the 1760's or 70's, I'm not quite sure. They had three children: the eldest was Annie, then Colin, and lastly Chadford," She giggled, "That was a weird name."

Chad glared at Jill. Fortunately, she didn't notice, but Sonny did. She kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch," He hissed.

"Is everything okay?" Jill asked.

Chad nodded, "Yes. Everything's fine."

"Okay, I'll continue then. Well, Annie married a wealthy man and lived in another city so she didn't see her brothers often; also there was a big age gap between Annie and her brothers"

Chad kept eating the food and glancing at the other people who were almost finished with their meals.

"When Colin was old enough, he married but within a few months he died, drowning in a lake." She made a short pause and then pointed at the big window behind her, "It's the same lake nearby, but don't worry, there are no ghosts or spirits," She laughed.

Sonny almost gasped when she realized. That's why Chad was acting so strangely. He didn't want to remember and this place was full of terrible memories.

She felt pity and empathy for Chad. He didn't deserve to go through this. Sonny reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. She wanted to give him strength and courage.

Chad squeezed her hand back.

She understood.

* * *

Chad gazed at the stars. The night was cold and chilly, but he didn't care. He would do this now, he had to.

It was almost midnight and the house was dark, save for a few rooms.

In the end, Jill had known the same thing as they had, but had promised to read some books that night, because she knew she was forgetting something , agreeing to talk about it the next day.

He rubbed his arms for some warmth and took in his surroundings. Nothing had changed much except for the trees, which were taller.

Sonny stood beside him, silent.

"You don't have to do this you know?" She mumbled.

Chad nodded, "I do know, but I want to."

"You want to confront the situation," Sonny sighed.

"Yes, I do. I have been avoiding this for so long because it hurt," he whispered, looking at the path that led to the lake.

Sonny finally looked at him. His blue eyes seemed brighter and his face expression was solemn. "The past can hurt, but you can either avoid it or learn from it, right?" she half-smiled.

Chad smiled and made eye contact, "True, and I'm going to stop avoiding it."

"Because, it will haunt you all your life if you do."

Chad reached for her hand. "You understand me," he whispered.

Sonny squeezed his hand. "I do."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you, Chad."

"For what?"

She smiled, "For understanding me as well…I—few people do."

Chad didn't say anything. He just hugged her for a while.

They didn't need words.

But, neither of them noticed a woman looking from afar.

She smiled to herself. "It's almost time."

Mrs. Greengrass closed the curtain and disappeared into the darkness of the house.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW :D**


	14. Chapter 13 One Time Thing

**So I was going through my stuff and I discovered this chapter I wrote long time ago! I didn't even remember! So, even though I want to finish 'The List' before continuing with this story, it's fair I update another chapter of this story that it's been written for a while now. So without further add, here it goes!**

**Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: One Time Thing**

Chad leaned down and touched the cold water with his fingers. The surroundings were exactly as he remembered them. They hadn't changed much. The trees were as tall as a house and there was barely grass but mud instead. It was late, the fog was starting to make the place look blurry but Chad knew the place too well to get lost.

He sighed. This was where his brother had drowned. But he had been an excellent swimmer, how could have he drowned?

Chad frowned. He then rubbed his wet fingers as if he was feeling the texture of the water.

He inhaled deeply. Even the air was the same. It was humid and sweet.

Sonny looked at Chad from behind. He was in deep thought. That much she could tell. She knew he needed to see this place and confront his past. It was necessary not only to time travel again but for him to understand what had happened. She understood him. She had been afraid of going to hospitals after her father had died because she still couldn't believe he was dead after all.

"The place is exactly the same" He mumbled.

"Really?"

He nodded "A forest barely changes over the years"

Then the conversation ended. The silence was tick but it wasn't awkward.

Chad sighed and his gaze was fixed on the center of the lake, where they had found his brother's body. He still remembered that day. It was a sunny day and there had been a party going on.

There was no reason for drowning, maybe if it had been raining but that had not been the case.

Chad didn't want to admit it but he was now sure of it. It hadn't been an accident but a murder. But who was the murderer?

He had Adam as a suspect and he had enough evidence to support it.

First, if Colin and he died, all the fortune would go to Anne, mainly her husband of course.

Secondly, Anne had died not much later and she was a young woman and very healthy. That meant that Adam had a mistress with whom he would share his fortune.

Chad clenched his fists. It was the Cooper's fortune, not Adams.

He had never liked that man. He was his same height, maybe a little bit smaller and had this hawk eyes that were observing every movement. His thin lips were always pressed in a tight line and his black hair combed back.

Why had Anne married him? He couldn't recall. The most obvious reason could be that he was a good business man.

But what had exactly happened the day that Colin drowned? There was a party going on to celebrate one of his father's business successes and most of his friends had been here. However Anne hadn't been able to come neither had Adam. But that didn't make any sense if Adam was supposed to be the murder.

Chad groaned.

"What's wrong?" In a second Sonny was next to Chad, her hand on his shoulder.

"That nothing makes any sense"

He stood up, grabbing Sonny's hand to help her stand up as well.

He sighed "It's just that I'm sure that Adam has something to do with the family's deaths but… there is something else that is missing"

Sonny pressed her lips in a tight line "Maybe we should go to sleep, we'll figure out something tomorrow"

"I won't be able to sleep and we don't have much time left, your mother is going to come back someday and you have to attend to school" Chad was beginning to ramble but Sonny calmed him down.

"Don't worry, I still have some time left and I'm sure we'll figure out this mystery soon" She gave him her best warming smile.

Chad thanked her effort to make him be less worried.

The air got colder and chilly.

"Let's go to sleep, it's very late" Sonny said and she started to walk. Chad glanced once more at the lake. He could remember the cold and pale face of his brother once they found him.

He shuddered and followed Sonny who was a few steps ahead.

* * *

The wall clock was ticking.

Chad tossed in his bed unable to sleep. He kept thinking about his brother and the possible murderers. It had all stopped making sense now and he hated it. He hated being unsure and feeling powerless.

He was Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud. He was rich, powerful and smart but right now, he felt useless. This was not how he was supposed to feel.

He let out a long sigh and tried to think about something else.

Trees, clouds, movies… no, nothing seemed interesting enough to think about except his current problem.

Chad tossed again, accommodating his pillow and turning it so he could press his head on the cold side. So much better now…

Also, he couldn't ignore the silent breathing of a certain brunette not so far away from his reach. Was she asleep? He didn't know. He wanted to talk to her right now but he didn't want to disturb her. She looked so cute when she was asleep. Stupid cute…

Chad sighed and turned. He stared at the ceiling. It was dark and it was very late. It was probably 2am by now. He turned his head to a side to look at the resting face of Sonny but instead he found her eyes open staring at him calmly.

"Can't sleep?" She whispered, her voice dripping with sleep. She rubbed her eyes causing one lock of hair to fall in her eyes.

Chad shook his head "Yeah" He whispered too. It seemed as if none of them wanted to raise their voice. The room was quiet but there was a tick silence between them two.

Sonny propped herself up on her elbow making her blanket drop to her hips.

"Still thinking about it?"

Chad sat up, bringing his knees to his chest "Yes. I can't stop thinking about it. I had thought that Colin might have drowned accidentally but now… I'm certain that it wasn't an accident. It was a planned murder but who was it?" He looked at Sonny, his eyes clouded with confusion. Then he looked back at his hands as if he would find an answer in them.

Sonny's heart ached. She wanted to comfort Chad. She wanted to get up and hug him, but at the same time she felt as if she shouldn't. It was out of boundaries. It had been from the beginning try to form an affectionate relationship with him, but it happened. They were now good friends and she knew that once he left, she would mourn. She sighed. No matter what happened, if he left, she would be heartbroken so it didn't matter what they were now. She already had certain feelings for him.

Sonny's eyes widened and she suppressed a gasp. This was the first time she admitted she felt something for the blond heartthrob. There was no point in keeping denying it now. She looked at him and examined his features. They were so delicate and everything around him called for her. He was alluring.

She sighed and looked at the floor. What could she do? She then half-smiled. The question was what did she _want?_

Sonny removed the blanket from her body and stood up. She felt her legs tremble and her stomach churn but her body wanted to move. From now on, she decided she would let her emotions guide her because she knew that if she didn't, she would ask herself later why she didn't do it and then she would regret it. She had tried to be logical for a long time but it was tiring and she wasn't happy.

Chad's head turned to look at her curiously, trying to guess her next move. His blue eyes were sad but curious.

Sonny reached his side, her cheeks blushing "Scoot over" She said lowly, hugging her chest. Her bed had been so warm.

Chad frowned, confused "Pardon?"

Sonny half-smiled "Come on, scoot over" She motioned for him to move but Chad just stared at her.

Was he hearing right? Was he hallucinating? No, this seemed very real. Chad stayed still for a few seconds and then he scooted over and lifted the blanket so Sonny could get in.

Sonny smiled and got in the bed. She sighed in contentment, the bed was warm. She covered herself with the blanket so she could be warm enough. Chad kept giving her funny looks.

"What are you doing?"

Sonny shrugged "When I was little and I felt sad, my dad usually came to my bed and stayed with me until I was asleep" She stared at Chad with a smile on her face. She grabbed his warm hand in hers. "I was thinking that…" She blushed "Maybe you could sleep better if I stayed with you, you know, I'm just trying to help" She whispered. She was so embarrassed and she hoped it didn't come out wrong.

Chad smiled back, squeezing her hand softly "Sure" He sighed.

Sonny didn't know what to do. He seemed so sad and lost right now. His blue eyes weren't sparkling and they are supposed to. They were supposed to sparkle when he was happy or when he said he loved himself. She pressed her lips in a thin line.

"What's wrong?" She rested on her back, not looking at Chad.

Chad stretched his legs and leaned back on the bed next to Sonny. He didn't know what to do, if he should hug her or not. One of his hands was intertwined with hers and he didn't mind.

"You know Jill right?"

"Yeah, but what about her?"

Chad rubbed his neck nervously "Well, she looks exactly like my friend Jessica I told you about"

Sonny's eyes widened "The girl you told me you had a crush on?"

Chad half-smiled "Exactly. Well, you see, I cared for her and it's hard to see Jill everyday and remember that my friend is actually dead" He stared straight, his voice quivering a little.

Sonny leaned her head on his shoulder "I can imagine what it feels like" She whispered "And seeing someone that reminds you of the one you loved everyday…" She trailed off looking downwards.

Sonny couldn't describe how she felt like right now. It was disappointment, sadness and a mix of other feelings. He had loved someone who was dead. How could she ever compete with someone who was dead?

"I didn't love her" Chad whispered.

Sonny looked up instantly "What?"

Chad nodded "I didn't love her. Sure, I had a small crush on her but I didn't love her. Jess was more like a sister to me, a good friend. I loved her in a brotherly way but not romantically"

Sonny felt relieved to hear his words. She knew she shouldn't but she did anyway.

"You don't?"

Chad looked at Sonny who had now sat up, being in the same eye level.

He caressed her palm with his fingers "No I don't" He whispered.

Sonny smiled softly and stared at his bright blue eyes. He was feeling so confused and sad.

Chad let out a silent sigh and studied Sonny's face. His eyes slowly examined her sweet brown eyes that would light up whenever she was happy until they fell on her rosy lips. He didn't know what it controlled him but he just leaned in slowly, brushing his lips with hers softly.

It was a mere brush, a small contact. Sonny didn't push him away. Chad leaned back surprised and tried to see any disgust or regret in her face but her eyes were closed and slightly parted.

Sonny's eyes opened slightly. It had been brief, but she wanted more. Chad's face was a mask of emotions but his eyes showed the turmoil he was going through right now. He leaned again slowly, brushing his lips against hers for a few seconds.

Sonny lifted her free hand slowly and tangled it in his hair. Chad saw this as an opportunity to kiss her again, and so he did.

This second kiss was longer than the last one and stronger. This kiss wasn't forced. It wasn't one of lust or love but one of trust and longing.

Sonny sighed in contentment. She didn't care he didn't love her; after all she thought he was just kissing her because he felt lost. It felt so good though. She knew they probably wouldn't do this again so she just wanted to remember this moment forever and make it special.

Chad placed his hand on her hip and pressed her closer to him. His other hand had been freed and he was holding Sonny's head softly while her hand snaked around his neck. His other hand rose from her hip to her lower back. His hand was under her shirt and he made sure he was careful. He didn't want to scare her off.

Sonny shivered under his touch but he thought she was cold. Sonny sighed in contentment. His kiss was gentle but she deepened it. Chad was surprised but didn't object. His other hand fell from her head to her neck. Now but of Sonny's hands were around his neck bringing him closer.

Chad had kissed many girls before. After all, he was a natural born charmer, a ladies' man but her kiss was different. Heck, Sonny was different than other girls. He knew she was only trying to help him with this confusion and helplessness he was in. But, he didn't want this to be a onetime thing.

He internally groaned. This was going to be only a onetime thing after all. He was going to go back to 1810 and she would stay here. They were different in so many ways. They had to forget this if they didn't want to get hurt.

Chad sighed and just surrendered himself to the kiss. He would enjoy this moment regardless. This was one moment he would never take it back, that he would never experience it again.

Chad pulled back from the kiss knowing that if he let this go any further, it would be more painful. Her brown eyes stared back at him, with a slight smile gracing her face.

He tucked back a strand of hair behind her ear "Thank you" He whispered and kissed her forehead. He didn't know what else to say. The kiss probably didn't mean anything to her but it did to him.

She felt like a weight on her chest and her ability to breath normally had disappeared. He regretted it, she sensed. Sonny nodded and untangled her arms from his neck slowly and fell back on the bed, her back facing him. Then she stood up and went to her own bed. She didn't want him to see her disappointment. But she hated herself for feeling like this. It was going to be an only one time thing.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! :D  
**


End file.
